El resurgir
by Natheril
Summary: Kotetsu es atacado por unos desconocidos dejandolo en mal estado, en el hospital solo puede ser cuidado por su compañero, ¿se crearan nuevos lazos? ¿Sobrevivira nuestro heroe? He modificado el primer capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui vengo con algo de cosecha propia, no seais demasiado malos conmigo XD. Lo he cambiado espero que sea mas de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Tiger & Bunny no me pertenece, si no a Masafumi Nishida y Masakazu Katsura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para diversión mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

La noche en la ciudad de Sternbild estaba algo agitada, la segunda liga había sido llamada para capturar a un ladronzuelo, Barnany los observaba o mas bien le observaba a el desde un tejado cercano, Tiger como siempre iba en cabeza lo usual era que activara sus poderes para alcanzar su objetivo pero siempre se las arreglaba para que fuera otro héroe el que se llevara el arresto, le había dicho que no era correcto pero al final le tubo que dar la razón al moreno, ya que ademas de mejorar la confianza en ellos mismo Kotetsu les guiaba a mejorar con entrenamiento y trabajo en equipo, los resultados estaban llamando cada vez mas la atención del publico. Miro como a Tiger se le agotaron los poderes pero otro héroe había tomado la delantera y mientras el criminal estaba distraído y fue capturado con cierta facilidad. Hacia un año que se habían separado como equipo, Kotetsu decía que no soportaba como malgastaba mi talento, esfuerzo y dedicación a atrapar criminales de poca monta al final me convenció pero con la condición de que no formaría pareja con nadie mas que con el, la empresa acepto sin dudarlo feliz de recuperar a su activo mas valioso y volvió a ser tan popular como antes, pero aun echaba de menos a su compañero. Tiger se giro y miro en su dirección al verlo le saludo efusivamente, rayos ese viejo jamas seria discreto de un salto desapareció antes que el resto le notara.

Kotetsu bajo la mano que abría echo para molestarlo porque sabia que se había ido enfadado lo conocía ya demasiado bien(N.A:menuda contradicción XD), se giro a sus compañeros que lo miraban extrañado.

- ¿A quien saludabas?

- A nadie, me confundí nada mas.

Desde hacia mas de un año que se había dedicado a que los chicos mejoraran y podía sentirse orgulloso de ellos no podían hacerles la competencia a la liga principal pero eran comprometidos con su trabajo. La policía llego y se hizo cargo del arrestado volvieron todos a la central, allí entre risas y bromas se cambiaron para irse a casa y descansar pero el primero pasaría unas horas con su amigo Bison con los otros había perdido mas el contacto pero su amigo quedaba con el ( o lo intentaba) todas as semanas y alguna vez había acababa no sabiendo ni su nombre. Esperaba que esa noche no fuera una de esas. A mitad camino al bar su teléfono sonó.

- Kotetsu al habla.- contesto el.

- Kotetsu, no voy a poder ir al bar, lo siento.- Se disculpo su amigo.- Me a surgido un imprevisto.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada pero ¿estas bien?.- Pregunto.- Te oigo algo sofocado.

- No te preocupes estoy bien.- contesto terminando con algo muy parecido a un gemido.

- Bueno, pues entonces ya quedamos otro día.

- Por supuesto, lo siento mucho.

- No creo que lo sientas tanto.- Dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Has dicho algo?- pregunto nervioso.

- Nada, hasta pronto.- se despidió

- Te llamo la semana que viene, chao.- corto la llamada.

Bueno pues ahora el plan seria ir a casa vaciá, Kaede estaba visitando a la abuela, su hija finalmente se había trasladado a vivir con el y entrado en la academia para next. Mientras estaba distraído pensando en el futuro de su hija como next alguien le golpeo y le derribo contra una pared intento forcejear pero sin poderes no pudo hacer gran cosa, medio asfixiado noto como le rompían la parte de atrás de la camisa y un frió dedo resbalar por toda su columna hasta que detuvo en la parte de arriba y unos segundos después noto el pinchazo y como le inyectaban algo que quemaba como el fuego, grito de dolor y su consciencia desapareció. Cuando volvió en si, habían desaparecido, no podía levantarse saco su móvil y llamo a Bunny.

- Bunny-chan, necesito que vengas.- Pidió sin fuerzas el moreno.

- Otra vez dejaste que Bison te convenciera para beber, no pienso aguantar tu borrachera otra vez.- Critico Bunny.

- Por favor, no es eso, de verdad, ven te necesito.- Suplico notando que volvería a desmayarse.

- ¿Donde estas?.- Pregunto Barny la forma de hablar del moreno le parecía extraña.

- No estoy seguro volvía desde Topger a mi casa en linea recta cuando dos tipos...uhgrr.- Aquello que le habían metido volvía a hacer de las suya pero ahora era en todo su cuerpo, se retorció de dolor soltando el teléfono.

- Kotetshu.- Exclamo al oírlo gritar, sin pensarlo activo sus poderes y logro localizarlo.

Al llegar lo encontró en posición fetal con la camisa destrozada lo recogió con cuidado y lo llevo hasta el hospital, al examinarlo encontraron la marca del pinchazo pero nada mas. Kotetshu había entrado en un coma inexplicable. Doce horas después despertó gritando y con sus poderes activos y descontrolados solo Barny pudo ser capaz de controlarlo, después del episodio Tiger se mantuvo consiente.

- ¿Que paso?.- le pregunto el rubio.

- Alguien me derribo y me sujeto mientras otro me inyecto algo.- contó el héroe.

- Encontramos la marca de la inyección pero no encontramos nada raro en tu sangre.

-Pks,pks...- se escucho de algún sitio.

- ¿Ha dicho algo? Pregunto el medico girando se al científico.

- Dice que tal vez la sustancia permanece en la columna vertebral. Respondió el taxista.

- Eso seria muy raro, algo así afectaría a todo el cuerpo sin ser detectado con un análisis de la médula.

- Pero ¿porque a mi?- pregunto Kotetsu.

- Creo que tienes los suficientes enemigos a que alguno busque venganza.- afirmo Bunny.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Voy a morir? ¿Que me han echo?

- Señor Kotetsu no lo sabemos pero haremos una punción en la espalda y lo analizaremos.- dijo el medico.

Un día mas tarde el equipo medico encontró la sustancia pero era completamente desconocida para ellos, no podían decir si lo mataría o si le provocaría esos episodios de dolor. Mientras los síntomas empeoraron, le subió la fiebre y el dolor era mas leve pero constante sus poderes se activaban de forma intermitente y deliraba Barny no se podía separar de el ya que era el único que lo podía controlar, aprovechando los momentos en que perdía la consciencia para descansar el. Al cabo de tres días Barny se dio cuenta que los poderes de Kotetsu se mantenían activos durante mas tiempo, cronometro un aumento por encima del 1 minuto, las siguientes veces fueron igual el tiempo cada vez era mayor. Lo cual era muy raro, seria un efecto secundario de la droga, se lo comunico a los médicos pero ellos tampoco podían llegar a una conclusión no sin averiguar algo mas de la sustancia. Kaede llego dos días después, estaba muy asustada de perder a su padre.

- Barnaby ¿se va a morir?- Pregunto ella.

- Kaede, tienes que creer en el, es fuerte es un héroe...

- Pero se puede morir también aunque sea un héroe.- chillo ella.- Me quedare sola.

- Kaede, no vas a estar sola, tu padre no se va a morir, tiene que vivir para amargarme la existencia.- Dijo el.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, yo lo creo y espero que sea así.- respondió abrazándola.

Solo podía abrazarla y darle esperanza que saldría adelante, aunque el mismo estaba asustado después de tres días infernales viendo como la fiebre y el dolor lo volvían casi loco y incontrolable, empezaba a estar agotado física y psicologicamente, siempre pensó que aun le quedaba mucho tiempo con el, 7 años de diferencia no son muchos en realidad y desde que empezó a perder sus poderes hacia un entrenamiento mucho mas riguroso intentando suplir su otra carencia, realmente había dado resultado su forma física, fuerza y resistencia eran excelentes esperaba que eso le ayudara a superar lo que le habían echo. Recordó también que sus estrategias mejoraron a la vez que la cantidad de daños que provocaba habían disminuido considerablemente realmente si superaba aquello y mantenía el aumento de la duración de sus poderes, le pediría que volviera a ser su pareja en la captura de criminales deseaba que volviera con el, no penso que echaria de menos su impulsividad, sus tontos consejos, su forma de preocuparse por el, el apoyo y confianza incondicional que daba tan despreocupadamente. Lo queria de vuelta a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui el segundo, espero que los guste.

* * *

Kaede se marcho con su familia y Barnaby regreso a la habitación para encontrarse al moreno intentando levantarse del suelo, se agacho junto el para devolverlo a la cama pero al tocarlo se resistió activando sus poderes, forcejearon durante 3 minutos hasta que Kotetsu se quedo sin fuerzas y cayo inconsciente de nuevo, lo cogió en brazos mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a la cama noto que la fiebre empezaba a cobrar factura en su cuerpo haciéndole perder peso, no mucho aun pero era preocupante. Lo dejo en la cama y fue al año a llenar la palangana que le habían dejado las enfermeras con hielo comenzando la ya familiar tarea de pasar el paño helado por todo su cuerpo. Incluso sin poderes su cuerpo tenia mucha fuerza por el entrenamiento y los músculos estaban mas marcados, a veces se había descubierto mirándolos fascinado mientras sus dedos recorrían las lineas que formaban entre ellos.

El calor no cesaba, le asfixiaba sin piedad, sus únicos momentos de paz eran cuando caía en la completa inconsciencia, le sumergían en agua fría o le refrescaban con un paño. Era vagamente consciente de caricia del suave y fresco tejido, al principio se resistió a las atenciones toda su piel estaba tan extremadamente sensible que las sensaciones estaban en el filo del dolor, pero al cabo de poco tiempo solo quedo el alivio al calor infernal que sentía. La fiebre no le dejaba pensar con claridad a veces creia que su Bunny estaba cuidando de el pero otras le parecia increible solo un producto de su mente delirante.A veces su notaba como una mano le prodigraba unas caricias diferentes pero conocidas aunque hacia mucho que no las sentia en su cuerpo, su mente delirante y confundia por la fiebre solo pensaba en aliviar un nuevo dolor diferente, mas suave, conocido y placentero. Lo agarro del brazo y utilizando la fuerza se puso encima acabando con la pierna de la persona que llenaba sus pensamientos día y noche entre sus piernas. La persona bajo el se movía intentando quitárselo, lo sujetaba como podía pero los movimientos rozaron su erección haciendo que soltara un gemido, la resistencia ceso, intepretandolo como que era aceptado finalmente comenzó a frotarse contra la pierna buscando aplacar sus ansias, soltó sus manos y las deslizo hasta la cabeza que sujeto para un beso torpe pero muy placentero, su lengua acariciaba todo lo que podia alcanzar y aunque no le respondía mucho pero era suficiente para el. Se sentía bien pero necesitaba presionar mas fuerte pero las fuerzas le estaban abandonando soltó un gemido lastimero, entonces unas manos se posaron sobre su culo y le empujaron a la vez que levantaban la pierna, se arqueo un poco jadeando por el intenso placer bajo sus labios hasta el cuello comenzando a besarlo y morderlo suavemente mientras el movimiento se repetía una y otra vez cada vez mas rápido acercándolo al orgasmo, al cabo de unos minutos uno de los dedos en su trasero resbalo presionando su entrada, el nuevo toque lo sorprendió tanto que mordió con fuerza a la persona bajo el que se arqueo en un movimiento brusco proporcionándole la presión sobre su miembro que lo lanzo al clímax. Después de un minuto perdió el resto fuerzas, le dieron la vuelta y lo ultimo que noto fue como abandonaban la cama.

Dos días después Kotetsu se despertó mas consciente, los dolores habian desaparecido pero aun estaba demasiado debil para sostenerse por si mismo pero su nueva actitud le extrañaba a Barny después de 6 días de cuidarlo y el incidente anterior había pensado que pudor habia saltado por ventana definitivamente. Hoy les habian informado que habian hecho progresos con la sustancia y que pasarian a informales.

- Kotetsu aun tienes algo fiebre vamos a refrescarte.- Dijo mientras le cogía para levantarlo en brazos

- No, no me toques.- ordeno Kotetsu dándole un manotazo.

- Pero que tienes ahora.- Exigio saber.

- Lo siento, puedo solo.- Dijo el, agarrando la sabana para cubrirse pero cuando se intento levantar cayo el suelo.

- Ves, vamos después de estos 5 días deberías de haber dejado la verguenza atrás.- sermoneo mientras lo levantaba del suelo notando como se extremecia con el contacto.

- No es eso.- replico cerrando los ojos.

- ¿que es entonces?-Pregunto el rubio.

- Yo...- ¿como se lo podía explicar?

- Tu tendrás que soltar la sabana para entrar en la bañera.- dijo Barny al llegar a la bañera.

Con un suspiro de resignación soltó la tela revelando la erección que el contacto con el rubio le había provocado. Barny se quedo parado sin saber que hacer o decir. Ahora entendía porque el moreno no quería que lo tocara.

- Kotetsu...- le nombro sin saber que decir al ver la fuerte ereccion del moreno.

- Maldición, no se lo que me pasa.- Mentía claro lo sabia penso metiendose en la bañera con ayuda.

Barny le miro fijamente sin decir nada poso sus dedos sobre el hombro y los movió hasta la clavícula en una ligera caricia, el moreno se estremeció cerrando sus ojos y su erección salto. Dios toda su piel estaba muy sensible además sentir el olor y el calor del rubio tan cerca lo llevaba casi al limite. Se le escapo un gemido cuando la caricia se repitió pero levanto una mano parandolo y lo miro con la pasión refrenada reflejada en sus ojos.

- Basta ya.- dijo Kotetsu sacandolo del trance en el que se habia metido.

- De verdad, ¿podrás solo?- pregunto soltando su mano.

- Si.- afirmo el.

- No tardes demasiado el medico es en una hora.- Le exigio.

- Lo se, lo se.

Le ponía muy nervioso tener al rubio a su alrededor, ya había admitido para si mismo que le deseaba lo suficiente para violarlo en los sueños durante su delirio pero la realidad era muy diferente, ahora que había pasado lo peor esperaba que la distancia ayudara a controlarse sobre todo una parte de su anatomía. En la habitacion se reunieron los que investigaban la sustancia.

- Señor Kotetsu, hemos averiguado cosas muy interesantes de la sustancia.- comenzó el medico.- Primero no esta hecha para matar, sino todo lo contrario voy a pedirle que activa sus poderes, cronometren el tiempo.

- De acuerdo.- dijo activandolos.

- Bien pensamos que es una droga que estimula el adn a repararse a si mismo, la perdida de sus poderes es como una enfermedad y esta droga activa las células madre presentes en la médula espinal para reparar el daño y crear una defensa contra el.- Explico el medico.- Esto es seguramente permanente y se transmitirá a su descendencia, Ahora bien el problema es que la genética de los next es muy impredecible y esta sustancia ha podido desencadenar la activación de otros genes.

- EHH, entonces estoy aun en peligro.

- No necesariamente, puede que no haya pasado nada mas, que si pero nunca lo llegue a percibir o incluso que desarrolle otro poder.

- Ya esta.- dijo al desactivarse los poderes.- cuanto tiempo?

- 5,08 segundos.

- He recuperado el tiempo original de mis poderes?.-Pregunto incrédulo

- Si, pero hoy te vamos a someter a un montón de pruebas incluida un escanear corporal total de ultima generación- informa el medico.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros.-dijo Bunny.- Lo haces tenemos que asegurarnos que estas completamente sano si vas a volver a la liga.

- Volver con vosotros...- Con ello en mente se dejo llevar por las enfermeras.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad una mujer mirada a traves de la ventana mientras esperaba el informe sobre la salud de cierto héroe. Tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.- concedió.

- Presidenta, aquí esta el informe.- dijo entregándoselo.

- Entonces esta bien.- afirmo mirando las hojas.

- Si, la droga restauro sus poderes como preveíamos, aunque tardo mas tiempo del que esperábamos.- Informo el.

- ¿Cuanto?.- Pregunto la presidenta.

- 4 días más, ademas sufrió una considerable cantidad de dolor con una grave fiebre.- Explico el.

- ¿Hay secuelas?- Inquirio.

- No ninguna que se pueda apreciar en las pruebas, le van a hacer un escaneo de ultima generación si hay algo se vera ahí.- Dijo el.

- Que locura mas grande hicieron nuestros predecesores, si el mundo lo supiera, crear una enfermedad que mata los poderes de los next.

- Pero se soluciono, usted paro esa locura.- Afirmo el.

- Si la vacuna, pero aun no sabemos cuantos fueron infectados antes de vacunáramos a la población mundial contra ella.- dijo tristemente ella.

- Si una vez infectados la vacuna solo sirve para inmunizar la siguiente generación.- dijo el.

- Cuantos se volvieron locos o han muerto en...

- Presidenta, la droga funciona ya ha echo suficiente.- Afirmo el hombre.

- Eso espero, eso espero.

* * *

La verdad lo he revisado como 20 veces y seguro que aun acabare añadiendole algo mas XD. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno esto no es normal pero tengo el dia bueno y he terminado el capitulo tres. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Allí estaban desde hacia semana, finalmente le dieron el alta aunque con reposo y vigilancia en casa. Su familia había vuelto al pueblo pero kaede se quedo ya que empezaban las clases. Así fue como empezaron a vivir los tres juntos para disgusto del mayor que se había opuesto rotundamente a que el rubio se quedara en su casa.

- No, no y no te vas a quedar, no hace falta ademas esta Kaede.- Argumento Kotetsu.

- Viejo, los médicos dicen que necesitas vigilancia por si vuelven los síntomas.- dijo el rubio.

- Pero si ya estoy bien...- Se quejo el.

- El escaner aun no ha dado los resultados.- Rebatió Barnaby.

- Pero el resto de pruebas han salido perfectas.- expuso el moreno.

- Aun así sin el resultado de la ultima y mas exhaustiva prueba que confirme que estas completamente sano hay que hacer caso.- Dijo el rubio.

- Pero si esta Kaede si me pasa algo ella me ayudara.- dijo ya sin argumentos.

- Precisamente porque esta Kaede es mejor que este allí, has pensado que te puedes poner violento y hacerle daño, sabes la cantidad de veces que tuve que reducirte durante esos 5 días...- No quería hacerlo sentir mal pero tenia que aceptar que era lo mejor.

- Yo no quiero poner en peligro a Kaede, la enviare con su abuela.- declaro preocupado.

- Entonces estarás solo si te de una crisis.- Asevero Barnaby sabiendo que había ganado.

- Esta bien.- Acepto derrotado.

- Es lo mejor, Kaede ha estado y esta aun muy asustada de perderte, estando con vosotros ayudara a que este mas tranquila.- dijo el rubio

La casa era espaciosa pero solo tenia dos dormitorios , el principal y la habitación de Kaede así que le toco dormir en el sofá que por fortuna era cómodo. Las habitaciones estaban prohibidas para el, entendía que fuera así para la de Kaede pero la restricción era ya excesiva al incluir la de Kotetsu, aunque imaginaba porque era prefería no pensar en ello demasiado, si bien las cosas estuvieron algo tensas al principio conforme paso el tiempo cayeron en un rutina cómoda que alivio el ambiente entre ellos. Ese día Kaede ya se había ido a la escuela y Kotetsu había ido a por cigarrillos, se fue a la ducha pero al abrir el grifo el agua empezó a escapar de la parte de abajo de la manguera, se agacho a mirar y vio que estaba rota. Desnudo pensó en sus opciones podía ir a su piso pero le parecía una tontería habiendo otro baño en la casa aunque este estuviera en la habitación principal donde se suponía que no podía entrar. Bueno se daría prisa y terminaría antes de que volviera Kotetsu siempre se fumaba un cigarrillo en el balcón después de volver. Una vez allí se maravillo al ver el espacioso baño, veía una ducha grande y una bañera para dos personas se metió en la ducha y intento terminar rápidamente, pero la mala suerte quiso que esta vez Kotetsu entrara en su habitación nada mas llegar para verlo salir del baño.

- ¿Que haces aquí?.- Exigió saber.

- Kotetsu, la ducha del otro baño esta rota.- se defendió.

- Ohhh, esta bien.- dijo sabiendo que había reaccionado de mas.- Llamare para que la arreglen.

El rubio aun estaba frente a el solo con una toalla en la cintura y con otra secándose el pelo, podía ver los perfectamente formados músculos flexionarse con los movimientos, Barny empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando la toalla resbalo hacia un lado mostrando un moratón en el lado derecho de su cuello. Le freno cogiéndole del brazo y alzo una mano para tocarlo, Bunny se extreme con el toque en su cuello, bruscamente de aparto.

- ¿pero que...?

- Tienes un morado en el cuello.

- Ahh, si.- dijo llevándose la mano a el.- No es nada no te preocupes.

- ¿como te lo hiciste?

*me lo hiciste tu mismo* Pensó el rubio.

- Fue en una de tus crisis.- lo cual era verdad en cierto modo.

- Yo lo siento...- dijo apenado el moreno.

- Ya te lo dije no es nada, simplemente me pillaste con la guardia baja en ese momento.- Explico saliendo finalmente de la habitación para ir a vestirse.

Kotetsu se quedo pensativo el morado tenia una forma curiosa, tenia dos marcadas lineas cerca del borde como si alguien le hubiera mordido. En una de sus crisis le había mordido dios mio sacudió la cabeza y intento dejar de pensar en ello por o menos no le había hecho herida. En el otro baño estaba el rubio pensando perplejo en como el suave toque del mayor lo había hecho estremecerse, desde que incidente con su compañero el mismo se encontraba raro atento a los movimiento y expresiones del moreno una de las razones por las que no se opuso a vivir con el era por eso, el realmente encontraba atractivos a las mujeres y a los hombres por igual, claro que su imagen publica le hacían parecer un galán pero en realidad nunca estuvo interesado en tener relaciones solo pensaba en la venganza pero ahora que esta ya se había realizado y el trabajo de héroe no terminaba de llenar su vida. Había sentido que su vida no tenia rumbo sintiéndose aun mas perdido cuando se separo hacia un año de su compañero. Estaba cansado iba ha averiguar que era lo que le faltaba en su vida tanto si le gustaba la respuesta como si no.

Maldición porque se había tenido que estropear el otro baño, ver al rubio saliendo desnudo y húmedo por la ducha con las gotas cayendo por su cuerpo. Maldijo de nuevo, el siempre se había considerado un hetero, claro que nunca fue tan cerrado como para negar la posibilidad y solo unos pocos habían llamado su atención en ese sentido de encontrarlos atractivos pero al punto del deseo sino mas bien de la curiosidad. Pero con el rubio era diferente lo deseaba incluso antes del ataque y los sueños tan reales, podía sentirlo bajo el, su lengua dentro de su boca saboreandolo y sus manos recorriendolo, se sentó en la cama con un gemido se quito los pantalones y se tumbo cogiendo su erección, era por esto por lo que no quería que estuviera en la habitación, todos los días se despertaba dolorosamente empalmado o si tenia suerte después de haberse corrido durante el sueño, cerro sus ojos y se concentro recordando las imágenes y sensaciones, su mano apretaba su pene girando a la vez que subía y bajaba la mano con la otra pellizco sus testículos para luego bajar y tocar su entrada, mojo sus dedos con saliva y los devolvió al lugar se acaricio un poco con lentitud e introdujo uno de sus dedos la sensación era incomoda incluso si se lo estaba haciendo el mismo, pero desde la primera vez que lo experimento hace 5 días deseaba mas de ese placer recién descubierto, tanteo con el dedo hasta encontrar el lugar ,cada vez que lo tocaba la sensación se transmitía hasta su bajo vientre y su erección saltaba en placer, la primera vez que lo hizo se corrió de inmediato pero ahora ya podía aguantar para explorar el placer que esa pare de si mismo le ofrecía aunque en ese no era el mejor momento se recordó la hora de la comida estaba cerca se froto con mas fuerza y velocidad a la vez que introducía un segundo dedo y presiono la próstata lo que le permitió alcanzar el alivio que necesitaba.

Detrás de la puerta el rubio había ido a preguntarle que quería comer cuando antes de tocar la puerta escucho un gemido ahogado curioso apoyo la oreja para escuchar a Kotetsu gemir mientras se estaba masturbando. Mientras escuchaba no pudo evitar imaginarse a su compañero tumbado en su cama con su erección en la mano y la otra pellizcando sus pezones, su espalda arqueada de placer, su corazón se acelero bajo su mano y toco su semi-erección cuando al escuchar el ultimo y largo gemido cuando se corrió el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separo de la puerta respirando profundamente intentando tranquilizarse mientras su miembro se presionaba contra el pantalón reclamando atención. Una cosa estaba clara en su mente deseaba al moreno, le respetaba como hombre, le quería como amigo y le necesitaba como su compañero.

* * *

Bueno creo que ha quedado bien, siempre intento no cambiar la personalidad de los personajes y en el anime realmente no se aprecia una preferencia en el rubio. Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Uff, se por donde quiero que vaya la historia pero es complicado expresar la idea desarrollandola con detalles y sin incongruencias. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Una semana mas había pasado y habían ido de mal en peor, Kotetsu empeñado a que el rubio no se enterara de su amor y Barnaby no perdía oportunidad de provocar al mayor sutilmente pero sin descanso todo ello intentando que Kaede no se diera cuenta de a situación para no molestarla, nada mas lejos de lo contrario de lo que pensaban los dos. Las cosas estaban llegando aun punto limite sin ninguno de los dos dar el brazo a torcer.

- Nathan, ¿no puedes hablar con ellos?- pregunto desesperada.

- Cielo, esto es algo por lo que tienen que pasar.- contesto el pelirosa.

- Pero ya empieza a ser molesto y eso que intentan por todos los medios que no me entere.- se quejo ella.

- Ya pero es que tu eres una chica lista, los demás ni cuenta se han dado.- Rio Nathan.

- Tu si.- Replico Kaede.

- Nenita yo se ver esas cosas.- Dijo el.

- ¿Por que eres como ellos?- Pregunto ella.

- No, exactamente ellos solo se quieren entre ellos no funcionarían con nadie mas.- explico el.- ¿Te molesta?

- No, no realmente.- dijo ella aunque al principio si pero mas por que alguien( su padre) se llevase a su ídolo

- ¿Hay algo mas que te preocupa?-pregunto el pelirosa.

- Si, mi padre a veces lo noto diferente, no se como explicarlo.- contesto ella.

- Es normal, con todo lo que ha pasado.-afirmo Nathan

- Es verdad.- admitió- Bueno te dejo muchas gracias por escucharme.

- Cuando quieras estoy para ti.- dijo despidiensose ella en la puerta.

Se alejo de la casa mientras suspiraba, había estado varias veces tentada de decirles que dejaran de hacer el tonto, pero tenia que eso solo empeorara las cosas. Había dicho la verdad sobre que no le molestaba su muy próxima relación claro que como toda adolescente había fantaseado en que su héroe se enamorada de ella pero lo había superado después de ver las miradas que se dirigían Aunque aun tenia sus dudas en cuanto a si la relación sobreviviría con dos personalidades como las suyas. Ademas hacia tiempo que pensaba que estaría bien que su padre encontrara a alguien la hacia muy feliz que amara tanto a su madre que no la reemplazara en todo ese tiempo pero no quería que su padre se quedara solo después de que ella se fuera a hacer su vida. Un hermanito/a también estaría bien a mama de una amiga en la Ciudad Oriental había tenido uno y la había visto tener al bebe en brazos y cuidarlo como una hermana mayor, pero claro que con Barnaby de pareja es imposible que ella fuera a tener un hermano, a no ser que adoptaran pero si su padre volvía al otro trabajo seria imposible, a ella la hacia tenido que criar su abuela por eso mismo. Dejo esos pensamientos de lado prefería centrarse en el problema principal pero no veía una solución.

- A no ser...- susurro pensativa, ¿podría ser tan fácil la solución?No estaba segura pero por probar no pasaba nada pensó mientras sacaba su móvil.

Mientras Kotetsu maldecía el retraso de su hija en llegar a casa dejándolo solo con el rubio del que estaba enamorado y ademas últimamente su mente parecía trabajar en su contra y se dedicaba a ver e las acciones de Bunny-chan mas de lo que en realidad sabia que había. Lo miraba de reojo mientras de paseaba nervioso por la sala mientras que su compañero leía tranquilamente una revista menos mal que su nerviosismo podía pasar por preocupación por la tardanza de su hija y no porque estuviera a solas con el con la tentación constante de querer saltarle encima.

- Kotetsu.- Llamo el rubio.

- Si.- salto nervioso.

- ¿La has llamado?- pregunto Barnaby

- Si, esta comunicando.- Contesto el.

- Cuando cuelgue vera la llamada entonces.- dijo el rubio.- Porque no cenamos ya si cuando terminemos no ha vuelto saldremos a buscarla.

- No, creo que mejor salgo ya.- Dijo mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta.

- Kotetsu, espera no te precipites...- se interrumpió al oír la puesta.- Ves ahí esta.

- Hola papa, hola Barnaby, siento la tardanza.- saludo ella.- Ya esta la cena ¿no?

- Si pero donde estabas la escuela termino hace 5 horas.- exigió saber su padre.

- Fui con unas amigas y...

- Durante 4 horas y ademas contestabas al teléfono.- dijo enfadado su padre.

- Y después me encontré con Nachan y me invito a su casa.- termino ella enfadada.- Ademas solo tengo una llamada tuya he tardado porque su casa esta lejos incluso en taxi.

- Vamos, vamos, Kotetsu no es para tanto, la próxima vez Kaede llamara si va a retrasarse mas de lo normal ¿verdad?.- dijo el rubio.

- Si, siento haberos preocupado.- se disculpo ella.

- Esta bien, he exagerado un poco.- dijo el moreno.- Vamos a cenar.

Entonces se acordó que hoy le tocaba cocinar a su padre, empezó a temer encontrarse un plato de arroz frito pero afortunadamente el menú de hoy era otro aunque su comestibilidad era cuestionable resulto que se podía comer, desde que ella se fue a vivir con su adre este se había esforzado en ampliar sus habilidades culinarias pero aun así la mayoría de las veces acababan comiendo arroz frito. Cuando iban a levantarse decidió poner en marcha su plan.

- Papa, nos vamos a juntar unas amigas en casa de Ihiki para estudiar para los próximos exámenes.- Dijo Kaede.

- Ehhh, pero porque no lo hacéis aquí...- se quejo el.

- ¿Aquí? No hay suficiente espacio ademas en casa de Ihiki viven solo ella su madre y la abuela estaremos mas cómodas.- Argumento ella.

- Pero...- comenzo Kotetsu.

- Papa, ¿que problema hay? Ya me dejaste ir una vez si ningún problema.- Le corto ella.

- Bien y ¿cuando sera?.- Pregunto derrotado.

- Hemos quedado para el sábado después de clases.- comunico feliz de haber ganado.

Una semana a solas con el pensó Barnaby sin tener que preocuparse por que los viera su hija, se sentía mal por alegrarse cuando obviamente al moreno no le había hecho ninguna gracia que su escudo se marchara una semana entera, pero seria una buena oportunidad sin su hija por medio esperaba que por fin saltara sobre el de una vez. El sábado llego se quedaron solos, ese primer día era casi gracioso como saltaba cada vez que se acercaba e invadía su espacio pero aun así no parecía que fuera a cambiar nada después del segundo día decidió tomar un camino alternativo.

Barnaby había estado pegado a el durante dos días, ahora ya empezaba a pensar en serio que su Bunny-chan lo hacia a propósito temía que descubrió finalmente sus sentimientos por el y estuviera jugando pero no, el no era de esa clase de personas, que hacia ahora, se declaraba o no, entonces el rubio llego con la solución perfecta una noche de cervezas.

- Ahh, Bunny-chan hacia tiempo que no bebíamos así juntos.

- Que dices si solo bebimos juntos una vez y no me llames Bunny, lo odio.

- En serio lo odias.

- Si, lo odio.

- Y a mi me odias.

- No, bueno a veces.

-¿Que? Que malo eres.- dijo ofendido.- Yo nunca podría odiarte.

- Pffff...

- ¿Por que te ríes?-Pregunto Kotetsu.

- Creo que puedo afirmar que al principio no era así.- Argumento el.

- Pero en ese entonces eras un extraño, yo me estaba refiriendo al Bunny que he aprendido a conocer y querer.- Explico el moreno.

- ¿Me quieres?.- Pregunto acercándose hasta estar casi pegado.

- Claro que si, te amo.- Afirmo mirándolo a los ojos.

El alcohol había cumplido las expectativas de ambos, relajándolos Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y con un movimiento coordinado se acercaron para juntar sus bocas, un suave roce con el sabor del alcohol que habían estado bebiendo. Se separaron para mirarse nuevamente buscando signos de disgusto el uno en el otro pero en cada rostro solo estaba reflejada la aceptación y el deseo, sonrieron antes de volver a besarse con mas pasión. Kotetsu se abrió a el inmediatamente, mientras la lengua de Barnaby barría el interior la boca llegando hasta la parte de atrás de la garganta."Mmmm," gimió el moreno mientras cerraba los labios alrededor de la lengua del rubio.

_ En el hospital_

- Doctor ¿podría revisar estos últimos análisis del señor Kaburagi?

- Que pasa con ellos?

- En laboratorio no los incluimos en el informe principal porque pensábamos que seria un error pero hemos repetido la prueba 5 veces con los mismos resultados.

- Démelos, tendríais que haberme informado enseguida de que había algo raro.- exigió cogiendo los papeles.- Pero esto...

- Si, señor por eso no se notifico hasta que se repitió la prueba.

- Los niveles de estrógenos son mas elevados de lo normal.- comento en voz alta.- Aun no esta arreglado el escaner.

- Están haciendo progresos pero los ficheros aun no son accesibles.

Que habría detrás del informe, que podía significar un simple desajuste hormonal por la droga o era otra cosa, algo que definitivamente no debería estar ahí.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo 4, la verdad es que originalmente iba a ir un lemon de los dos pero al final intente curramelo mas, asi que el lems lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer hasta aqui. Y como siempre los capitulos pueden sufrir modificaciones pero ya avisare si llegara a ocurrir XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno por fin esta terminado, lo tenia completamente atascado de hecho tenia el capitulo 6 escrito antes que este. Espero que os guste y muy pronto estara el siguiente.

* * *

Se levantaron sin interrumpir el beso y con el hombre en sus brazos, Barnaby camino unos pasos y presiono a su Tiger contra la pared. Sus lenguas continuaban en un duelo, mientras su duro pene hacia presión contra los jeans del moreno.

- Te necesito.- gruño el rubio, cuando ellos se separaron por aire.

Kotetsu sabía que era ahora o nunca. Necesitaban romper el hielo entre ellos definitivamente. Tomo la camiseta de Bunny y la saco de un solo tirón, dejándola descuidadamente a un lado, poso sus manos en los hombros del joven y las fue bajando lentamente acariciándolo hasta llegar a su culo apretándolo contra el aun mas. Volvieron a besarse antes de que el rubio separara y tomando la mano del otro camino hasta el dormitorio. Al llegar a la cama Barnaby aparto las cobijas mientras que el moreno abrió el cajón de la mesita y saco algo que lanzo a la cama. Barnaby miro el lubricante antes de girarse a mirarlo.

- Estabas preparado, eh.

- Bueno nunca se sabe...- contesto avergonzado.

Lo había comprado ya que era mucho mejor que la saliva, sumido en sus pensamientos se estremeció cuando su amante le abrazo por detrás y comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras la camisa caía al suelo pasó la lengua por el borde de la oreja de Kotetsu y fue recompensado con un gemido. Sus dedos pellizcaron los pezones que respondieron lebantandose y haciendo que gimiera aun mas fuerte. Con una mano continuo torturando mientras que la otra viajo hasta el botón del pantalón que desabrocho bajándolo ayudado por el moreno dejando que su erección saltara a la mano del rubio que la agarro. Las caderas de Kotetsu empezaron a moverse, empujando su longitud dentro y fuera del apretado puño de Barnaby. El hombre más erótico y sensual de lo que había pensado mientras oía los jadeos que la provocaba cada vez que cerraba su mano. Kotetsu levanto el rostro reclamando los labios del rubio que no se hizo de rogar para un beso lleno de la pasión que se desataban el uno en el otro. Finalmente Kotetsu se separo y se tumbo en la cama invitándolo con el gesto a unirse a el, Barnaby se quito el reto de la ropa y se coloco a su lado, se besaron mientras iban repartiéndose caricias mutuas pronto el rubio se subió encima y comenzó a moler su erección contra su amante que respondió con sus propios movimientos hasta que invirtieron posiciones y Kotetsu empezó a lamer y mordisquear un lento camino hacia abajo hasta llegar a su destino. Cogió la erección y la lamió lentamente con la punta de su lengua hasta llegar a la abertura presiono un poco y volvió a bajar esta vez tomando el glande en su boca envolviendo con su lengua y succionando, el rubio se retorció desesperado era demasiado.

- Basta.- dijo haciendo presión para tumbarlo y ponerse encima.

- ¿No puedes aguantar?.- pregunto dejándose mover.

- No te burles.- pidió molesto.

- No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.- se disculpo.

- Lo se, da igual.- dijo el rubio.

Volvieron a las caricias, besos y lamidas hasta que Barnaby acabo entre las piernas del moreno que cogió el tubo de lubricante que se lo dio, Barnaby lo abrió y pringo sus dedos que llevo hasta la entrada hizo un poco de presión y deslizo con facilidad el primer dedo, jugo un poco ensanchando y metió el segundo y exploro hasta dar con el lugar que finalmente hizo que Kotetsu se arqueara en puro placer. El tercer dedo tubo un poco de resistencia pero paso rápidamente cuando tomo la erección en su boca.

- Ya estoy listo, por favor.- Pidio el moreno cogiéndolo del pelo para retirarlo de el.

- Si espera, ¿quieres utilizar condones?.- le pregunto Barnaby.

- Estoy limpio.- contento el otro.

- Yo también- respondió entendiendo la indirecta.

Tomo el lubricante de nuevo y lo puso en su erección cogió las almohadas y las acomodo debajo del moreno, le abrió mas las piernas entonces kotetsu las sujeto para el mientras Barnaby colocaba en su agujero y comenzó a entrar lentamente. Esto era diferente a sus dedos pero una vez pasados los músculos de la entrada se deslizo suavemente hasta la empuñadura.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

- Si, puedes moverte.- le contesto.

Barnaby gimió cuando las piernas de Kotetsu se envolvieron alrededor de él mientras se impulsaba dentro y fuera de el. Las contracciones de las paredes alrededor de su pene se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado para superar. Sabía que su clímax se acercaba, pero quería asegurarse de que su amante quedara plenamente satisfecho primero. Tomo sus piernas abriéndolas aun mas aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de los impulsos, dejando libres las manos de su amante.

- Tocate.- pidió el rubio.

Se pasó la mano por el pecho para tomar su erección mientras lo miraba a los ojos provocandole. La visión descontrolo por completo al rubio que soltó una de las piernas y ajusto la posición antes de penetrarlo con impulsos fuertes y certeros que hicieron que el moreno gritara de placer con cada golpe ese asalto fue demasiado Kotetsu grito su nombre mientras su semilla manchaba su pecho a su vez el escucharlo y la nueva estrechez que le proporcionaba el orgasmo de su amante le envió al borde. Se corrió con una ferocidad que nunca había conocido, aullando el nombre del moreno. Cuando su orgasmo bajo de intensidad cayo sobre Kotetsu, sabia que debía salir de su amante pero se sentía demasiado bien. Finalmente se coloco a lado quitando su peso de encima mientras se besaban perezosamente hasta dormirse en los brazos del otro. Al día siguiente al despertarse se encontró solo en la cama, se levanto y fue hasta el baño para encontrarse a su amante convertido en un sueño húmedo dentro de la ducha pero se quedo fuera indeciso sobre la situación en la que estaban y si solo había sucedido por una combinación de alcohol, hormonas y abstinencia realmente podía creer que lo amaba, miro hacia la ducha para ver una mano extendida hacia invitándole a entrar y sus dudas se desvanecieron solo con ver la mirada que le dirigían

Desayunaron y hablaron sacando sus dudas, poniendo en orden sus sentimientos, haciendo planes sobretodo de como se lo iban a explicar a su hija, Kotetsu temía su reacción sabiendo que ella era una fan de su nuevo novio lo ultimo que quería era perderla cuando recién empezaban a volver a conectarse como padre e hija y después estaba el asunto de que ambos eran héroes, tarde o temprano alguien les pillaría y su identidad podría ser mas fácilmente descubierta. Bueno decidió que si el precio era ese lo pagaría con gusto. Otro asunto era el resto de su familia su hermano no lo iba a tomar bien era demasiado tradicional pero esperaba que lo comprendiera a la larga. Cuatro días después volvió su hija.

- Kaede tenemos que decirte algo.- anuncio su padre nervioso.

- Dime papa.- pidió ella emocionada pero sin demostrarlo viendo como estaban juntos.

- Veras... resulta que ... - paro rascándose la nuca.- Barnaby y yo...

- Tu padre y yo somos pareja ahora.- Termino por el.

- ¿Sois novios?- Pregunto ella sin aliento por la emoción.

- Si ¿te molesta?- le pregunto de vuelta.

- Bueno te llevas lo mejor de la ciudad.- bromeo su hija.

- Si, lo se.- admitio el.

- No, no estoy molesta.- le dijo por fin su hija.- Estoy contenta.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto aliviado al ver la cara alegre de ella.

- Si.- confirmo.

- Ya lo sabias ¿no?- dijo Barnaby.

- Si, vivo con ustedes.- admitio ella como algo que ea obvio.

- ¿Queeeeeee?- grito sorprendido.

- Kotetsu eres un ingenuo.- dijo Barnaby molesto.- La sesión de estudios fue idea tuya ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto.- Admitió sonriente.

- Pero...- Kotetsu estaba en shok aun irritando mas a su novio.

- Esto pasa por no ser sincero desde el principio.- le reprocho.

- Mira quien habla, tu estabas igual que yo o peor, te diste cuenta de como me sentía pero te callaste y me torturaste.- le acuso.

Así comenzaron a discutir su hija os moro pensando que no tenían remedio se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándolos solos al cabo de unos minutos se hizo el silencio, sonriendo se asomo para verlos a los dos fundidos en un abrazo y besándose Bueno no era lo que había imaginado que seria al principio estaba contenta de que finalmente fueran a ser una familia.

* * *

Ale ya esta no espereis lemon asi de largos en el futuro este ya me ha costado batante XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por el retraso, espero que os guste.

* * *

Por fin habían dado el visto bueno para volver a utilizar el escaner, aunque al final habían tenido que sustituir los discos duros con la información anterior con la promesa de intentar rescatar los datos pero el equipo medico decidió volver a repetir las pruebas a los pacientes y eran bastantes.

- Hay que establecer los pacientes que tengan mayor prioridad.- dijo uno.

- Estoy de acuerdo, dejaremos para el final a los que en el resto de pruebas han salido bien y no han presentado problemas de ningún tipo.- Decidió el jefe medico.

Salieron de la reunión uno de los médicos alcanzo a su jefe.

- Señor, ¿eso incluye al señor Karuragi?- le pregunto.

- Si, todas sus pruebas están bien.- contesto su jefe.

- Pero...

- Se que es un caso especial por quien es pero hay pacientes mucho mas urgentes que revisar a una persona que en todo lo demás confirma que esta sano.- declaro el medico jefe.

- Si, señor.- acepto el otro.

- Citalo de nuevo, después de los casos mas urgentes.- ordeno finalmente.

- Si, señor.

Mientras en la residencia Kaguragi, una nueva familia se despertaba. Uno de los ocupantes de la habitación principal abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mano se paseaba desde su cadera hasta sus pezones, sonrió con placer y se giro para besar al hombre junto a el. Se abrazaron apretando sus erecciones entre si y comenzaron a moverse rozándose hasta que finalmente Barnaby se levanto arrastrando al moreno a la ducha donde terminaron de saciarse completamente el uno del otro por lo menos por un rato. Después de secarse y vestirse salieron para encontrarse con el desayuno hecho.

- Buenos días- dijo su hija.

- Buenos días- contesto sonrojado su padre.- Lo siento nos volvimos a dormir Kaede.

- No pasa nada.- dijo su hija picaramente.- Están en su luna de miel.

- KAEDE!.- Grito escandalizado y completamente rojo.

- Vamos, vamos Kotetsu te has puesto rojo.- se burlo el rubio.- Kaede no fastidies a tu padre, ademas aun no nos hemos casado así que no estamos de luna de miel.

- ¿Aun?¿Os vais a casar?- pregunto ilusionada.

- Si, ¿te parece bien?- Pregunto de vuelta.

- Si, claro que si, es genial.- dijo ella.

- Me alegro que te parezca bien.- dijo aliviado su padre.

- Pero no lo puedes contar.- Advirtió Barnaby.

- Ehhh ¿porque?- pregunto con fastidio Kaede.

- Kaede, sabemos que se sabrá bastante pronto pero preferimos que sea una ceremonia privada solo amigos y la familia.- argumento el rubio.

- Hay algo mas, ¿verdad?.- intuyo ella.

- Si, seguramente se descubrirá mi identidad como héroe.- dijo con desanimo Kotetsu.

- Ademas nuestra imagen publica cambiara eso no le va hacer gracia a nuestra empresa.- explico Barnaby.

- Pensáis que no os dejarían que os casarais.- dedujo su hija.

- Es una posibilidad.- dijo su padre.- En nuestros contratos no estamos obligados a informar de asuntos personales siempre que no afecten a nuestro trabajo como héroes

- Entonces ¿como lo vais hacer?- pregunto ella.

- Hablaremos con el juez que multaba a tu padre.- dijo Barnaby.

- Y le pediremos que realize la ceremonia en casa de la abuela.- Termino el.

- ¿Y los demás?- pregunto Kaede.

- Claro que vendran, confiamos en ellos, menos en Agnes.- Dijo Kotetsu.

- ¿Y cuando sera?

- Dentro de 3 semanas, así habrá tiempo de que todos hagan hueco en sus agendas.- dijo Barnaby.

Mas tarde ya en los juzgados, el juez Yuri los miraba un poco incrédulo durante unos momentos se había asustado de que se presentaran cuando no había ninguna denuncia de por medio pensando que finalmente le habían descubierto pero quedo sorprendido cuando en realidad escucho como le pedían algo muy diferente.

- ¿Quieren que oficie su boda?

- Si.- dijo Kotetsu.- Es posible, ¿verdad?

- Si claro cualquier juez puede, pero ¿porque yo?

- Bueno os conocemos desde hace mucho y siento que tu nos guardaras la confidencialidad.

- Por supuesto, pero saben que esto es algo que se va a saber muy pronto aunque aqui guardemos el mayor de los silencios.

- Nosotros somos conscientes de ello y no pretendemos ocultarlo, solo queremos una boda tranquila.

- Lo entiendo, para cuando la quieren.

- De aquí a tres semanas mas o menos.

- Haber voy a mirarlo.- dijo ojeando la agenda.- Tengo completamente vació el día 3.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias.

- De nada, va a ser un cambio agradable tenerles delante para algo que no sea ponerles una multa.- Bromeo el juez.

Los dos héroes salieron de la oficina dejando al juez pensando en lo afortunado que era la familia del héroe aun después de ir perdiendo sus poderes había mantenido su corazón y creencias aun mas fuerte si cabe, lo había estado vigilando temiendo que se volviera como su padre pero al poco tiempo se convenció que aun con la perdida completa de su habilidad jamas seria como su padre, si eran muy afortunados.

- ¿A quien avisamos primero?- le consulto.

- Primero a Antonio.- respondió Kotetsu.

- Creo que seria mejor a Nachan, el nos ha guardado silencio.- discrepo el rubio.

- Y Antonio también se habrá dado cuenta me conoce desde hace mucho.- replico el.

- Vale, vale pero después karina.- dijo Barnaby.

- Uhmm, ¿porque?.- pregunto el moreno.

- Viejo, eres un idiota.- dijo molesto.

- ¿Que? Porque dices eso.- pregunto desconcertado.

- Nada, dejalo.- dijo molesto el rubio.

- No, ¿que pasa?.- quiso saber Kotetsu.

- Lo que dije eres tonto.- repitió el.- No te lo voy a decir hasta mas tarde, mientras intenta pensarlo tu sólito.

La pareja comenzó primero con Nathan que se encontraba con Antonio, ellos ya esperaban la noticia les felicitaron y prometieron estar en la boda. En casa de Karina el ambiente fue algo tenso pero ella también había ido notando su relación les felicito pero Kotetsu noto que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos su Bunny tenia razón era un idiota. El resto algunos habían empezado a sospechar y otros no pero la noticia fue recibida con alegría y afortunadamente todos podían ir a la boda. Las semanas pasaron entre los viajes, llamadas y preparativos, milagrosamente parecía que todo había quedado en el anonimato. El día de la boda amaneció soleado, se levantaron y se arreglaron, el juez al final le surgió un compromiso solo podía casarlos por la mañana. Así con todos sus amigos delante ambos aceptaron el compromiso de unir sus vidas y compartirlas hasta el fin de sus días, con todas las responsabilidades morales y legales que conllevaba. Terminado el papeleo el juez se marcho prometiendo depositar las actas en los archivos personalmente. La madre de Kotetsu preparo un almuerzo de bodas para todos, todos aprovecharon para entregar los regalos a la pareja, el más especial fue el de su familia, su madre y su hermano les entregaron dos trajes de boda para una ceremonia shintoista para bendecir la unión. Todos juntos se trasladaron al templo donde el sacerdote les esperaba junto con una sorpresa mas.

- Bunny, ¿esa no es Agnes?.- pregunto desanimado Kotetsu.

- Si, si lo es.- confirmo el.- Buenas tardes señorita Agnes.

- Saben que se han metido en un buen lió los dos.- dijo ella.

- No lo creo.- replico el rubio.

- Entonces ¿porque todo el secretismo?.- pregunto ella.

- Para evitar que se convierta en el circo que seguramente sera ahora.- explico el.

- Tan insensible me creen para no respetar sus deseos.- dijo ella.

- Si.- contestaron a la vez sin duda.

- Bueno...- comenzó a decir pero realmente le molestaba claro que les hubiera intentado convencer de hacer la boda publica pero tampoco era tan desalmada.- Y ahora ¿que harán?

- Continuaremos.-decidieron ellos.

- Bien, vamos traer la cámara y antes de que penséis de mas no retransmitirá en directo solo grabara las imágenes, sera mi regalo.- dijo ella.

- ¿De verdad?.- dijo ilusionado Kotetsu.

- Si.

Ya todos juntos comenzaron la ceremonia, primero el sacerdote inicio el ritual de purificación realizando una plegaria para terminar con el intercambio de rosarios, después las mikos llenaron las tres sakazuki de sake para el sansankudo. Delante de todos recitaron sus votos prometiéndose amor y fidelidad. Terminada la ceremonia el grupo se fueron a sus casas y solo quedaron la pareja haciéndose las típicas fotos de boda. Al acabar un coche les llevo al consensuaren regalo de Nathan que les reservo la mejor habitación con onsen privado.

- Nathan siempre exagera.- dijo Barnaby admirado por la habitación

- Si, menos mal que solo son dos noches si no me habría sentido mal de aceptarlo.

- Vamos a cambiarnos ya, hemos llegado justos para la cena.- sugirió el rubio.

- Después de cenar y ya acomodados en la habitación estaban sentados mirando al jardín privado Kotetsu se apoyaba en el marco y el rubio estaba recostado sobre el con la cabeza en su hombro.

Estaban cansados y somnolientos Kotetsu abrazo mas al rubio que giro su cabeza y beso su cuello causándole un estremecimiento al mayor. Metió las manos por dentro del yukata acariciando su pecho mientras Barnaby paso su mano por la nuca acercándolo para besárlo. Durante bastante rato se quedaron así, entonces Barnaby se levantó y se quito el yukata mientras se dirigía al onsen la invitación era clara y Kotetsu no tardo en reunirse con el. Junto en el agua caliente se acariciaron mientras el rubio se abrió para que Kotetsu lo preparara, lo hizo lentamente disfrutando de los estremecimientos y exclamaciones de placer, finalmente Barnaby tomo la erección del moreno y se empezó a empalarse a si mismo centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo por completo dentro suyo. Se detuvieron saboreando la conexión, poco a poco comenzó a moverse, mientras Kotetsu se movía dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, se sentía cálido y amado.

- Te amo.- dijo Kotetsu.

Barnaby lo abrazo fuerte mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía su nombre anunciando su climax, una vez se relajo el moreno continuo moviéndose mientras su compañero susurraba en su oreja haciendo que finalmente llegara al orgasmo.

* * *

En este capitulo hay términos que no voy a explicar si alguien tiene curiosidad les invito a que busquen su significado.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aqui esta el siguiente.

* * *

Al volver le comunicaron a la empresa su matrimonio y como predijeron no les gusto que sus dos héroes ahora fueran pareja pero solo les podían pedir que fueran discretos. Dos días después de volver Kotetsu comenzó a sentirle mal, el malestar parecía afectarle solo por las tardes además sus poderes se descontrolaban con facilidad al principio no le dieron importancia pero después de una semana Barnaby estaba preocupado y intentando convencerlo de ir al hospital.

- No seas cabezota.- dijo Barnaby exasperado por la negativa del moreno a ir al hospital.

- Estas exagerando, solo es un malestar ni siquiera dura mucho.- replico el moreno.

- Pero has llegado a vomitar, además últimamente estas más cansado y somnoliento.- le rebatio Bunny.

- Creo que eso último tiene más que ver con alguien que es insaciable.- dijo ironicamente Kotetsu.

- Ehhh, tu eres igual.- exclamo molesto el otro.

- Por eso no me quejo.- recalco Kotetsu, lo miro viendo la preocupación en sus ojos.- Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo si no se me pasa iremos la semana que viene.- recordó que el ya había perdido a muchos seres queridos y eso le hacía más inquieto sobre el asunto.

- Está bien.- acepto aun sabiendo que le costaría que cumpliera.

Allí estaban una semana y media después, Kotetsu se había desmayado durante el entrenamiento y la empresa le había ordenado ir al hospital bajo la amenaza de despedirlo incluso de su trabajo de entrenador de la segunda liga, su vuelta un no había sido anunciada ya que aun no tenían el visto bueno de los médicos y se retrasaría aun mas si volvía a ponerse enfermo.

Ya en el hospital comenzaron con las pruebas mientras en la otra parte del hospital habían conseguido acceder a la información de los discos duros del escáner. El médico llego a la prueba de Kotetsu. La imagen parecía normal hasta que llego a la parte inferior del cuerpo, allí se detuvo incrédulo de lo que veía cogió el teléfono y llamo al médico jefe.

- Doctor…. Hay que citar al señor Kaguragi.- le dijo con voz preocupada.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el otro.

- La imagen del escáner muestra algo que no debería estar allí.- explico.

- ¿Qué? Bueno esta en el hospital haciéndose pruebas.- dijo el médico jefe.- ¿Es muy grave? los síntomas que presenta son muy leves.- pregunto.- Ha venido con cansancio prolongado, mareos, desvanecimientos…

- Doctor… el señor Kaguragi ¿tiene pareja masculina?.- pregunto el medico.

- Si.- Contesto.

- Mejor que paren las pruebas y miren el escáner.- pidio el medico a su jefe.

Los tres médicos se reunieron para ver la imagen que el escáner mostraba, incrédulos miraban algo que definitivamente no debía estar ahí. Se reunieron con los héroes y los llevaron a una sala de ecografías. Una vez tumbado y con el gel buscaron hasta que se detuvieron en una imagen indescifrable para ellos pero que los médicos miraban emocionados entonces de repente una casi imperceptible zona comenzó a moverse de forma discontinua pero en poco tiempo cogió ritmo y se mantuvo estable. Barnaby no salía de su asombro al deducir que era lo que miraba pero no podía ser Kotetsu era un hombre.

- Doctor ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

- Barnaby- llamo el moreno alarmado por su expresión.

- Señor Kaguragi la ecografía muestra que la droga que le inyectaron hace más de 2 meses, ha tenido un efecto secundario inesperado.- comenzo a explicar el medico .

- Entonces los síntomas son de eso.- dedujo Kotetsu.

- Indirectamente si.- dijo el médico.- le voy a explicar la imagen, esto de aquí aunque sea difícil de asimilar es un útero.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?.- pregunto el moreno.

- Que la droga ha hecho que desarrolle un útero unicorne con un ovario perfectamente funcional.- explico el médico.

- Es una broma.- afirmo.

- No, no lo es.- le aseguro el doctor.- La droga activo el ADN de las células madre que restauraron sus poderes pero además activaron la formación de este órgano aunque no sea perfecto es funcional.

- ¿Funcional?.- inquirio.

- Ve esto de aquí.- señalo la pantalla en el punto que se movia ritmicamente.

- Si una parte se mueve rítmicamente.- dijo el.

- Es el corazón del feto.- declaro el medico.

- ¿Quiere decir que esta embarazado?.- Pregunto el rubio.

- Eso es imposible.- dijo Kotetsu.

- Son pareja y han mantenido relaciones ¿verdad?.- indago el medico.

- Si.- admitio Barnaby.

- El útero está conectado al recto por encima de la próstata que así la entrada del esperma es posible.- explico el doctor.

- Doctores sería posible que nos dejaran solos.- pidio al ver el estado de shock del que los medicos con su descubrimiento no notaban.

- Si.- entonces obserbo a su paciente notando su estado.- Claro llámenos para que les expliquemos lo demas.

- Y que esto no salga de aquí.- pidio el rubio.

- Por supuesto.- dijo el medico.

Una vez solos Barnaby abrazo a Kotetsu en shock, era increíble una oportunidad única pero también por ser quienes eran todo el asunto se convertiría en un circo, Kotetsu estaba tan cerca de volver a ser un héroe como el de siempre.

- Esto es una locura.- dijo Kotetsu.

- Si como lo era hace 50 años que los humanos tuvieran superpoderes.- le replico.

- Pero esto es…- un dedo lo silencio.

- Viejo, sabes que es verdad ¿no?- lo vio asentir, esto seria dificil para el.- Se que es trillado pero puedes elegir detenerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el moreno.

- Puedes pedir que te operen.- dijo Barnaby.- Y que te lo quiten todo.

- ¿quieres matarlo? ¿Que no lo tenga?.- pregunto escandalizado Kotetsu.

- No, claro que no.- contesto.- Solo digo que aceptare lo que decidas.

- Mientes.- se dio cuenta.

- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto incredulo al oirlo.

- No lo aceptarías.- dijo Kotetsu.- Lucharías por él.

- Claro que sí, es mi hijo.- afirmo emocionado.

- Pues lo tendremos.- dijo el moreno.

- Pero a la compañía no le va hacer gracia.- dijo Barnaby.- Tu vuelta ya estaba muy cerca.

- Que me despida si quieren, el anuncio aun no se ha hecho oficial.- declaro Kotetsu.

- Si pero están corriendo rumores.- dijo Barnaby.- Y aunque no vuelvas como héroe aun somos pareja.

- Esto se sabrá tarde o temprano¿verdad?.- dijo Kotetsu.- La verdad no me apetece convertirme en algo que exiban.

- Si, aunque podrías ir a ciudad oriental allí pasarías más desapercibido.- propuso Barnaby.

- Si creo que sería lo mejor.-dijo el moreno.- A Kaede la tuvimos en casa de mi madre.

- Voy a llamar a los médicos para que nos digan lo que esperar.

Una vez reunidos los médicos les informaron que tenían que volver a hacerse revisiones pero parecía que aunque algo más pequeño que un útero normal no creían que presentara complicaciones y el embarazo no seria diferente al de una mujer. La ecografía mostraba que el feto tenía unas 6 semanas, los síntomas no se detendrían hasta por lo menos 6 semanas más, y según el estudio de la forma del cuerpo de Kotetsu el embarazo se empezaría a notar hacia las 20 semanas eso les daba un margen de tiempo hasta que pudieran arreglar las cosas para trasladarse. Al día siguiente fueron a la oficina de jefe de la compañía a explicarle las cosas.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto su jefe.

- Señor, no puedo volver a trabajar.- Volvio a decirle.

- Además de eso repite el motivo.- pidio el hombre.

- Vera la droga desarrollo un útero y ahora esta embarazado.- dijo Barnaby.

- Me quieren decir que además de casarse sin avisarnos, lo han estado haciendo como un par de adolescentes sin dos dedos de frente.- grito cada vez mas enfadado.

- Señor…

- Nada, por lo menos no se había anunciado oficialmente su vuelta.- dijo su jefe.- Como siempre causando problemas, tu mas que el debería haber sido mas responsable.

- Señor somos hombres, nos conócenos y confiamos el uno en el otro, no había ningún motivo por el cual pudiéramos pensar que no podíamos prescindir de la protección si queríamos.- dijo Barnaby.

- Sabemos que esto es un trastorno lo sentimos pero hemos decidido tenerlo.- dijo el moreno.

- Y esperamos que guarden silencio.- termino el rubio.- Los rumores de la vuelta de Tiger se pueden quedar en eso y la empresa realmente no ha perdido aun nada.

- Pero tampoco ganamos.- Dijo su jefe.- Bueno no se puede hacer nada, solo decirles que enhorabuena aunque sea extraño decírselo a dos hombres.

En otro lugar_

Un hombre recibe finalmente el informe final del estado del señor Kaguragi y lo que lee le deja atónito, camina hasta la puerta y toca esperando permiso para entrar.

- Pase.- se oye desde dentro.

- Señora el informe final del señor Kaguragi.- dice el dándoselo y la mira mientras ella lo lee.

- Esto de aquí es cierto.- exigio saber.

- Si, señora.- lo confirma.- El señor Kaguragi desarrollo de forma imprevista un útero unicorne eso fue lo que retraso su recuperación, la causa de la fiebre y el dolor.

- No solo eso además ha quedado en estado.- dijo ella.

- Si no obtuvieron las pruebas del escáner hasta que ya estaba experimentando los primeros síntomas.- explico su empleado.

- La empresa sabe cómo se origino pero han guardado silencio hasta ahora.- dijo ella.

- Creo que lo seguirán haciendo, no es de dominio público que los next pierden poderes ya que son muy pocos a los que les pasa.- dijo él.

- De todas maneras que nuestro contacto sugiera que en caso de que averigüen de este embarazo lo anuncien como una mutación next aislada.- ordeno.

- Como usted diga.- dijo saliendo a cumplir.

Esto era algo completamente inesperado y una señal de que la vacuna debería ser revisada de nuevo, aunque ya les habían advertido que la genérica humana era impredecible, no quería encontrarse con una muerte.

Mientras ya en casa con las instrucciones de los médicos los héroes intentaban explicarle a la hija de uno de ellos que era lo que pasaba.

- Entonces esto de la foto es un hermano o hermana.- dijo Kaede.

- Si.- dijo Kotetsu.- Veras lo que me pusieron además de devolverme los poderes hizo que… ¿Como lo llamaron?- le pregunto al rubio buscando ayuda.

- Formo un útero unicorne.- explico Barnaby.

- Pero ¿Es peligroso?.- pregunto ella con temor, aunque la emocionaba la idea de tener un hermanito/a.

- No te vamos a mentir.- dijo su padre.- Hay riesgo pero con cuidados todo irá bien.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?.- pregunto preocupada.

- Veras este tipo de útero es una malformación y aunque en tu padre solo es un cuarto más pequeño que uno normal puede que implique problemas más adelante cuando se requiere más espacio.

- O puede que no pase absolutamente nada.- intento tranquilizarla.

- Y ¿cuando nacerá?-pregunto ella.

- Hacia finales de mayo.- le dijeron.

- Sé que será difícil pero hay que ser discretos con esto.- le pidio Barnaby.- Cuanta mas tranquilidad mejor.

- Bueno ya estoy acostumbrada.- dijo desanimada.

- ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto su padre.

- ¿El que vayas a tener un hijo?- pregunto a su vez.

- Si.- dijo el.

- Es raro, nunca se ha visto un hombre que tenga un bebe dentro.- admitió ella.- Pero me gusta saber que voy a tener un hermanito.- le dijo abrazándolo.

Kotetsu miro a su pareja que se acerco, lo abrazo por detrás y lo beso tiernamente. El rubio sabia que lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de su familia a la noticia que su hija lo aceptara tan bien era algo fundamental para su estado de ánimo se mantuviera bien que era algo que los médicos le habían recalcado cuanto más tranquilo estuviera mejor. Pero aun faltaba su madre y el hermano aunque esperaba que lo aceptaran tenía sus dudas con el hermano.

- Kaede nos vamos a ir unos días a ciudad oriental ya pedimos permiso a tu escuela.- dijo Barnaby.- Ves a hacer una bolsa para 4 días.

Kaede se separo y se fue a su habitación dejándolos solos, el moreno oculto su rostro ahogando su llanto. Ese era otro aspecto de su situación a la que tenían que adaptarse, sus emociones eran más inestables y volubles eso también provocaba que sus poderes se descontrolaran.

- Tengo miedo.- dijo Kotetsu.

- De tu hermano.- afirmo Barnaby.

- En parte.

- En parte.- pregunto el rubio.

- Y los demás ¿Que pensaran?- pregunto el moreno.

- Los demás héroes- pregunto al entender.- Bueno Nathan seguro que se muere de envidia.- Kotetsu se rio.- No deberías dudar de ellos.

- Si, si tienes razón.- admitió el.

* * *

Ahora puedo hacer dos cosas terminarlo en el siguiente capitulo o alargarlo durante todo el embarazo hasta el parto, pero los capitulos tardarian aun mas en salir. Espero vuestras opiniones.


	8. Chapter 8

Que tardona me he vuelto pero he tenido problemas con el capitulo, bueno espero que os guste.

* * *

Tuvieron que aplazar la vuelta dos semanas ya que se declaro una emergencia en la ciudad en la que al final necesitaron la ayuda de la segunda liga de héroes, Tiger participo pero afortunadamente se oculto que sus poderes habían vuelto. Una vez resuelta la crisis volvieron a su ciudad natal estaba nervioso pero debía admitir que su Bunny estaba teniendo mucha más paciencia pero él prefería que fuera mas como el de siempre. Mientras el rubio sentía por explotar Kotetsu estaba demasiado nervioso esperaba que se calmara una vez que hablara con su familia. Al llegar a la puerta el moreno temblaba.

- Kotetsu tranquilo, por dios es tu familia.- dijo Barnaby.

- Lo sé pero… mi hermano…- empezó a decir el.

- Si no le gusta tienes más familia que el.- sentencio el rubio.

- Papa seguro que a la abuela le gusta tener otro nieto muchas veces la oí decir que le gustaría que volvieras a casarte y darle más nietos.- soltó su hija.

- Ya, ya pero creo que tu abuela tenía otra idea en su cabeza.- dijo pesaroso mientras su marido abría la puerta finalmente.

- Abuela ya estamos aquí.- Anuncio Kaede entrando deprisa.

Se oyó como la contesto que estaba en la cocina, avanzaron hasta allí y vieron a las dos mientras que su madre terminaba de hacer te. La mujer se giro y los miro a los dos sonriendo.

- Bueno vamos a la sala y me decís el porque esta visita.- dijo la mujer.- Coge la bandeja, Kotetsu.

- Claro mama.- dijo mientras los seguía, una vez allí se sentaron mientras su madre servía el té.

- Bien, ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto la mujer.

- Bueno mama, tenemos los últimos resultados que faltaban.- Comenzó a decir Kotetsu

- ¿Y es bueno o malo?.- pregunto ella.

- Es inesperado.- dijo él.

- Señora Kaguragi.- llamo Barnaby.

- Llámame mama, si quieres.- ofreció ella.

- Gracias.- respondió.- Bueno vera lo que le inyectaron además de devolverle los poderes le dio algo extra.

- Entonces no es algo malo.- dijo su madre.

- No exactamente.- dijo Kotetsu.- Es difícil de explicar.

- Bueno, poco a poco.- animo la mujer.

- Lo que me pusieron activo mi ADN para regenerar mis poderes.- comenzó a decir lo que le habían explicado una y otra vez.- pero también hizo que se hiciera otra cosa.

- ¿El qué?.- pregunto al pararse su hijo.

- Un útero.- dijo el rubio terminando por él.

- Bueno, eso es inesperado.- afirmo ella después de una larga pausa.- Para hay algo mas ¿verdad?

- Si, mama.- respondió el.- Kaede me dijo que querías mas nietos…

- Dios mío.- dijo ella.

- No es posible esto es una broma ¿verdad?.- bramo desde la puerta el hermano.

- Hijo…

- Cuantas cosas vas hacer para provocar sufrimiento en esta familia.

- ¿Tío?.- dijo Kaede asustada.

- No le has consentido demasiado, primero convertirse en héroe, se caso y cuando su esposa se puso enferma la abandonaba por su trabajo y después a Kaede solo se intereso por ella de verdad cuando despertaron sus poderes solo para guiarla por el mismo camino que el.- grito fuera de sí.

- Basta.- grito Barnaby mientras su marido temblaba a su lado.

- No, no lo hare ahora nos dices que esta embarazado.- dijo el.- y por supuesto no habrá pensado en operarse cuando se entero y será algo peligroso ya que es antinatural…- cayo cuando su madre le cruzo la cara al ver como el moreno se estremeció.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?.- Grito Kaede.

Kotetsu se levantó y salió al jardín. Sabía que en su afán de ser un héroe había sido algo egoísta pero nunca pensó que había herido tanto a su familia. Y ahora los cargaría con algo más, sintió unos brazos abrazándole por detrás, el olor ya familiar y reconfortante. Poco a poco dejo salir los sollozos, mientras dentro se escuchaban las voces de su familia discutiendo, poco después se hizo el silencio que termino en un portazo, se sentaron en el suelo y el rubio lo meció tratando de calmarlo hasta que se durmió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Al despertarse estaba en su habitación y su madre estaba con él.

- Mama…

- Shhh, tranquilo, debes estar calmado.- dijo ella.- ¿Cuándo nacerá mi próximo nieto?.- Pregunto ella pero su hijo solo puso su cabeza en su regazo y se acurruco.- Kotetsu tu hermano… - Ni ella sabía que decir para explicar su reacción a la noticia.

- He sido malo con esta familia.- dijo él.

- No hijo, no.- negó ella.- Un poco descuidado tal vez pero has hecho lo que has podido, tú no tienes ni una célula de tu cuerpo egoísta.

- Pero deje a mi esposa y a Kaede como ha dicho.- argumento el moreno.

- Sabes las razones que tuviste para ello.- le rebatió ella.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, ya lo arreglaremos con tu hermano cuando se calme, el te quiere y sé que la mayor parte de lo que dijo fue por preocupación.- le animo su madre

- Nacerá en mayo.- Dijo el respondiendo la anterior pregunta.

- Así que ya estabas así cuando te cásate.- dijo con voz desaprobadora.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.- respondió.- ¿Qué van hacer con sus trabajos?

- Yo seguiré como entrenador de la otra liga, pero hacia el final me gustaría estar aquí.- pidió Kotetsu.

- Claro, lo habéis pensado todo bien.- dijo ella.- Sobretodo tu marido estoy más tranquila desde que te casaste con él.

- Aunque preferías algo distinto, ¿no?.

- No voy a negar que pensé que una mujer que te diera más familia sería mejor.- Admitió ella.- Pero lo importante es que os queréis y hasta tu hermano lo vio.

- Es irreal para mi.- dijo el moreno.- Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero cada vez que me acuerdo la imagen de la pantalla, tan pequeña y su diminuto corazón empezando a latir.

- Así eres tú, da igual que ponga tu vida patas arriba ya la amas.

- Me encuentro mal.- dijo de repente dejando a su madre para correr al baño, le siguió encontrándose con Barnaby que ya estaba cuidando de él.

- Se encuentra mal por las tardes.- explico el rubio desde el suelo junto a él.

- Le preparo algo.- Ofreció ella.

- No eso lo hace peor.- le explico.- Suele dormir un rato y se levanta ya bien.

- Pero ya he dormido demasiado.- se quejo Kotetsu.

- Nada de eso.- dijo Barnaby.- A dormir.- ordeno acostándolo de nuevo.

- De acuerdo.- acepto y se durmió casi enseguida.

- Mi niño.- dijo ella viéndolo dormir.- Parece que se va a enfrentar a otra dura prueba.

- No está solo.- le recordó a la mujer.- Su hijo no deja de sorprendernos.

- Si.- dijo ella.- Es peligroso para él.

- Los médicos ya nos hay dicho que es como cualquier embarazo con un útero como el suyo.- explico.- Vera es un poco más pequeño de lo normal pero realmente puede llevarlo normalmente.

- Pero mejor lo cuidamos.- dijo ella.

- Ya veremos cuanto se deja.- dijo el rubio.- Es de los que prefieren cuidar a los demás.

- Pero siempre acaba siendo cuidado.- sentencio sonriendo.

Dos horas más tarde se despertó de nuevo ya repuesto por completo, aun triste pero feliz que su madre le amara tanto. Se sentó en el futon pensando en todo lo que su hermano había dicho y también la conversación con su madre, se sentía dolido pero no sabía qué hacer para cerrar la brecha. Se movió incomodo, últimamente lo notaba una sensación extraña cuando estaba sentado se levanto estirándose para que se le pasara suponía que era algo del embarazo pero decidió llamar al médico y preguntar. Mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono pensó en su vida, desde hacia un par de años se había vuelto del revés varias veces aun cambiaria mas con lo que se le venía encima. Marco el numero que le habían dado y enseguida el médico hablo con el explicándole que era algo normal, sus caderas al ser más estrechas habían empezado antes a hacer espacio pero le dijo que si empezaba a sentir dolor avisara. Más tranquilo le agradeció al doctor y colgó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio.

- Nada.- contesto Kotetsu.- Solo una sensación rara pero el médico dijo que es normal.- explico al ver que solo se conformaría así.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto su marido.

- Cuando estoy sentado mucho rato es incomodo.- le dijo.- Me dijo que mis caderas se están adaptando.

- ¿Porque no me habías dicho nada?.- pregunto él.

- No te lo ocultaba, solo que hasta hoy no había pensado en ello.

- Vale.- dijo mientras se acercaba a besarle, un beso largo y profundo que los calentó a ambos.

- Hey, hey.- exclamo separándose antes de perderse.- Están mi madre y Kaede.

- Se han ido hace 10 minutos a comprar.- le anuncio su marido.

- Ahhh, bueno entonces podemos jugar un poco.- acepto sonriendo pícaramente.

Frotó la polla de Kotetsu un poco más fuerte y el moreno gimió. Barnaby comenzó a desabrochar los apretados vaqueros de su marido para poder llegar hasta la dura erección. Se deslizó por el futon y puso su cabeza en el regazo de Kotetsu, separó el bóxer de algodón y el largo y grueso pene saltó en libertad, casi golpeándolo en la cara. Se desabrochó sus propios vaqueros y comenzó a acariciar su pene mientras que con su lengua comenzó a acariciar los lados y la cabeza de la erección del moreno. Miro hacia arriba y observó una leve hinchazón en la parte baja paso una mano acariciando la nueva firmeza de la zona, el moreno arqueo la espalda sorprendido por la sensibilidad de la zona. Barnaby lo saco de su boca y lo miro.

- Estas mas sensible.- dijo divertido.- Descubramos hasta donde.

Entonces inicio un viaje por todo su cuerpo descubriendo las zonas que le provocaran mayor placer al moreno, mientras este solo se sometió a la exquisita tortura de placer que estaba recibiendo, por ultimo llego a los pezones donde no resistió mas y se dejo ir finalmente entre gritos de placer. Barnaby le dio la vuelta y froto su erección contra la raja de su culo hasta que salpico su cálida humedad por la espalda de su marido mientras gemía su nombre. Se dejo caer a un lado mientras se recuperaban se abrazaron cara a cara pero no tenían mucho tiempo así que se levantaron a limpiarse y fueron a la sala a esperar el regreso de su familia.

* * *

Me parece que le falta algo al capitulo y no se que es, haber si me ayudais. Nos vemos.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno de vuelta por aqui finalmente, espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

Después de unos días mimado por su madre y cargados de consejos que jamás pensaron que necesitaría oír otra vez y menos dirigidos a él regresaron a Starling, la prensa ya se había enterado de su matrimonio y los estaban esperando en su casa aunque al ser quienes eran mostraron mas comidiendo y les dejaron pasar con holgura entre ellos mientras les bombardeaban las preguntas. Una vez dentro escucharon el contestador, la empresa les pedía que fueran a la sede a una rueda de prensa. Una vez allí, Barnaby se encargo principalmente de contestar a las preguntas básicamente contestaron con la verdad sin entrar en demasiados detalles posaron para ellos y para disgusto del moreno Barnaby se encontraba en su salsa y como colofón le beso mientras les fotografiaban. Finalmente siguieron al despacho del presidente.

- Bueno espero que esto les calme.- dijo molesto Kotetsu.

- Sé que no te gusta que tu identidad se sepa pero es mejor decirlo nosotros que vayan sacando rumores que dañen la imagen de Barnaby.- dijo el presidente.

- Si, si.- contesto irritado.

- Vamos Kotetsu sabíamos que esto pasaría.- dijo el rubio.

- Pero aun así no me gusta, no puedo evitarlo.- Se quejo el moreno.

- Lo sé.- afirmo extendiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Una vez se difundió la noticia hubo reacciones de todo tipo, la gente se acercaba a saludarle y agradecerle por su trabajo como héroe aunque también los había que le criticaban por sus múltiples desastres e incluso antiguos delincuente que había detenido ahora se lo cruzaban por la calle y algunos salían huyendo. Era algo molesto toda la atención que generaba solo por ir a comprar o a simplemente por pasear. Su trabajo de asesoramiento le encantaba echaba de menos salir a atrapar criminales pero ya hacía tiempo que se había adaptado a no ejercer de héroe pero aun sentía que contribuía a mantener la ciudad a salvo. Su embarazo iba avanzando, los médicos estaban muy satisfechos de cómo evolucionaba en el tercer mes las nauseas habían desaparecido y sus emociones y poderes se habían estabilizado. Barnaby estaba impaciente por saber el sexo del bebe aunque no tenia preferencia de que fuera niño o niña. Lo había pillado mirando mobiliario de bebes por internet y ya tenían elegido un conjunto completo pero antes debían buscar otra casa más grande para acomodar a la familia que crecía. El problema ahora era ponerse de acuerdo.

- Esta casa es perfecta.- dijo Barnaby.

- Es demasiado cara.- le rebatió.

- La casa lo vale.- contesto el rubio.

- Pero es demasiado no puedo pagar la mitad.- se quejo.- Además hay que amueblarla.

- Ya te he dicho que puedo comprarla sin problemas.- dijo el rubio pero ese era el problema Kotetsu quería comprarla a medias.

- No.- se negó inflexible.

- Papa, te encanta la casa en cuanto vendamos la otra ingresamos el dinero en el banco.- dijo su hija intentando dar ideas.

- ¿Y los muebles?- pregunto.

- Bueno yo esperaba poder utilizar algunos que sobrevivieron al incendio de mi casa.

- A mí me gustan los de mi habitación.- dijo ella.

Kotetsu se quedo pensativo, la casa le encantaba era espaciosa y luminosa tenía dos pisos, en el de arriba estaban las cuatro habitaciones, la principal tenía un baño enorme y un pequeño vestidor, el resto de habitaciones tenían un baño común, en la planta de abajo había un salón comedor en dos alturas, un estudio-biblioteca y una cocina muy espaciosa, por unas puertas dobles se salía a un porche trasero y a un enorme jardín era una maravilla, sabia que estaba siendo testarudo con lo de pagarla a medias pero odiaba pensar en darle motivo a los que le criticaban diciendo que se aprovechaba de estar casado con alguien rico. Intento hablar pero se quedo callado asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Kaede ves al jardín un momento.- Pidió Barnaby.

- Si, papa.- dijo ella saliendo por las puertas para dejarlos solos.

- Me gusta que te llame así.- dijo Kotetsu.

- A mí también pero me resultara raro un tiempo.- recalco el rubio.- Kotetsu ¿Por qué el problema con la casa?

- Yo no quiero darles la razón.- dijo el moreno.

- ¿La razón sobre qué?.- Lo pregunto.

- De que me case por tu dinero.- termino de decir angustiado.

- Viejo, ¿tú crees que yo pienso eso?

- No, pero…

- Pero nada.- le corto.- Es una sorpresa verte preocupado por algo como esto, ser objetivo de la prensa significa que dirán lo que quieran sea cierto o no.

- Pero mejor no darles motivos.- replico Kotetsu.

- Si no esto será otra cosa no puedes vivir constantemente preocupado por el que dirán.- le dijo Barnaby.

- Si, si tienes razón.- dijo después de pensarlo.- La casa es preciosa y me encantara tener los muebles de tu familia.

Finalmente compraron la casa y casi a la vez se vendió la otra, en un mes ya estaba completamente amueblada e instalados, por supuesto la prensa se hizo eco de la noticia pero afortunadamente no hubo ninguna crítica negativa. En su cuarto mes de gestación fueron hacerse otra ecografía, comprobaron todas sus constantes, le hicieron análisis y finalmente se tumbo en la camilla miro la pantalla mientras le ponian gel en su leve barriguita.

- Vamos a ver cómo está el pequeño.- dijo el médico mirando la imagen de la pantalla.- Bien aquí vemos el corazón late con un muy buen ritmo.

- ¿Podremos saber qué es?- pregunto Barnaby.

- Puede, pero es un poco pronto aun.

- Jajaja, kaede no se dejo ver hasta el sexto mes, ten paciencia.- dijo Kotetsu.

- Las medidas del bebe son normales y el útero parece expandirse bien.- informo el médico.- Veamos si se deja ver.- el médico movió el aparato buscando un mejor ángulo donde se viera el sexo del bebe.- Es demasiado pronto pero en la siguiente cita será más fácil.

- De acuerdo.- dijo algo desilusionado.

- Bien, todo va muy bien, los dos están muy sanos.- les dijo.- Mantengan los mismos cuidados y nos vemos en un mes.

Salieron del hospital sin darse cuenta de que había alguien haciendo fotos, el periodista los veía salir del hospital por quinta vez desde la extraña enfermedad de Tiger, le parecía extraño ya que en los comunicados decían que el héroe estaba recuperado entonces porque tantas visitas y ¿eran para Tiger o para Barnaby? Los seguiría hasta dentro la próxima vez. Volviendo con nuestros héroes que iban a recoger a su hija para visitar de nuevo ciudad oriental. Los periodistas parecían dejarlos en paz por completo allí, Kotetsu veía divertido como algunos pantalones ya no le abrochaban y pasaba su mano por la parte baja del abdomen al notar unas cosquillas, su madre le decía que seria los movimientos del bebe, pero no se notaba desde fuera. Había pasado dos meses desde que dio la noticia pero su madre no había conseguido que su hermano aceptara hablar con él, se negaba a participar en la última irresponsabilidad de Kotetsu como lo llamaba. Después de tres días volvieron a la ciudad y a su rutina, Kotetsu ayudaba a mejorar a los otros héroes, Barnaby a atrapar criminales y Kaede a sus clases. Dos semanas después la pareja se reunio en la sala principal de entrenamiento con el resto de sus amigos mientras estaban allí gastaron algunas bromas a la pareja hasta que uno de ellos hizo una algo incomoda.

- Kotetsu deberías trabajar más, has cogido peso.- Dijo Nathan.

- Ahhh, si bueno puede que me haya descuidado un poco, jjajajajaja.- dijo nervioso ese día vestía una sudadera que cubria su incipiente barrigita..

- Es verdad, has echado tripa.- dijo Antonio pinchando la zona.- ¿Pero qué?- pregunto extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto Karina al ver la expresión de Antonio.

- Nada.- contesto mirando a su amigo.

- Venga darle un descanso.- pidió riendo Barnaby.- Es normal se está volviendo viejo.- se burlo esperando desviar la atención.

- Bueno viejo o no, sigue tan guapo como siempre aunque este mas redondito y blandito.- dijo Nathan mientras pellizcaba su trasero.

- Nathan vale ya.- grito mientras se separaba de un salto.

- Heyy, manos quietas.- exigió el rubio mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos para protegerlo de las manos de los demás.

- Por cierto ¿cuando vais a invitarnos a vuestra nueva casa?- Pregunto Keith.

- Bueno…- empezó Kotetsu.

- Es verdad ya estais instalados desde hace semanas.- dijo Antonio.

- Bueno pero será algo informal.- dijo Barnaby.

- Solo los amigos.- dijo Nathan.

Antonio y Nathan se miraron lo que habían notado al tocar al moreno no coincidía con lo que les intentaban hacer creer. Al cabo de un rato se dispersaron para ir cada uno a su casa pero ellos dos se quedaron juntos.

- Nos están ocultando algo.- dijo Antonio.

- Yo también lo creo.- le apoyo.- tocaste su estomago ¿No?

- Sí, pero no era blando sino duro pero mis dedos no notaron los músculos.- explico Antonio.- Si fuera grasa seria blandito.

- Si hubiera cogido peso su culito también pero era como siempre bien apretadito.- afirmo Nathan.- Pero porque nos mentirían.

- Tiene que ser algo grave.- dedujo Antonio.

- Y no quieren preocuparnos.- dijo Nathan.

- Además hace casi 6 meses que sufrió el ataque y aunque recupero los poderes no ha vuelto con nosotros.- dijo Antonio.

- O eso pensamos.- dijo Nathan.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Antonio.

- Y si solo los recupero momentáneamente como efecto secundario.- dijo Nathan.- Pero aun puede estar enfermo.

- Todo son especulaciones.- afirmo de repente asustado con la idea.- Pero los voy a visitar más y estaré atento.

- Uhmm, de acuerdo yo creo que intentare sacar información a Kaede.- Se ofreció Nathan.

En casa Kotetsu se miraba el reflejo de su perfil en el espejo que revelaba como la forma curva de la parte baja de su abdomen había crecido ahora era mas prominente y ocupaba más espacio, ningún pantalón le abrochaba ya estaba en su semana 20 y a partir de entonces sabia que sería cada vez más difícil ocultar su condición. Con la visita de sus compañeros había tenido que ir a encargar unos pantalones adaptados a la forma de su cuerpo que cubriría con una sudadera. Mientras se miraba sintió como un talón se clavaba a un lado de su estomago la sensación era tan completamente diferente a lo que venía sintiendo que por un momento le dejo sin respiración de la impresión asustando a su hija que había entrado en la habitación al oírle.

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto preocupada.

- Nada, solo que el bebe me ha pateado de verdad por primera vez.- la tranquilizó.

- ¿Si? ¿Puedo papa?- Señalando su estomago ilusionada.

- Claro.- dijo cogiendo su mano y poniéndola en el lugar al cabo de dos minutos el bebe lo volvió hacer.

- Me ha pateado, lo ha hecho.- Chillo Kaede.

- Si, es genial ¿verdad?

- Ya verás que contento se pondrá Barnaby.- dijo ella emocionada.

- ¿Quieres venir a la próxima ecografía?.- Ofreció su padre.

- ¿Puedo?.- pregunto Kaede.

- Claro que si.- contesto el.- No sé cómo no te lo había preguntado antes lo siento.

- No te preocupes papi.- dijo ella se dio la vuelta al escuchar la puerta.- Es papa.- salió corriendo a recibirle.

- Hola.- saludo el rubio.

- Hola.- dijo Kotetsu de vuelta.

- Me han informado que ha sido una tarde emocionante.- dijo Barnaby.

- Algo.- afirmo el moreno sonriendo.- Ha sido… Bunny ha sido increíble me ha clavado el pie con fuerza.

- Bueno ahora vayamos a terminar de preparar las cosas para la reunión y me avisas cuando lo repita.- dijo el rubio señalando que había olvidado por completo la cena.

- Ohh, es verdad la cena.- dijo pesaroso el moreno.

- Vamos antes de que nos asalten.- ofreció Barnaby.

Cuando llegaron recorrieron la planta baja antes de cenar dejando la planta alta fuera de los limites, todos elogiaron la casa después de los postres encendieron las luces del jardín y salieron un rato a disfrutar del cielo nocturno. Nathan y Antonio habían estado observando al moreno que de vez en cuando hacia gestos raros y había aumentado mas de peso pero parecía que solo su estomago se agrandaba aunque era difícil asegurarlo. Iván fue al baño mientras estaba aun ocupado Karina no quiso esperar y fue arriba pero no sabia donde estaba allí el baño abrió una puerta con la mala suerte que entro en la habitación del bebe, al momento se olvido de su necesidad impresionada con el hallazgo. Bajo inmediatamente y en medio del grupo pregunto.

- ¿Por qué tenéis una habitación de bebe? ¿Vais a adoptar?- soltó para consternación de la pareja.

- Has subido arriba.- dijo Barnaby.

- Por eso no queríais enseñarnos la planta alta.- Dijo Antonio mientras se fijaba que a Nathan casi se la salían los ojos - mirando a Kotetsu.

- No es posible.- dijo para si mismo el peli-rosa caminando hasta el moreno.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- pregunto Kotetsu pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Nathan le levantó la ropa revelando su barriga.- Suelta.- Chillo con la acción.

- Vais a explicarnos lo que pasa de una vez.- dijo Antonio.- Sabemos que algo no va bien con Kotetsu.

- Antonio aun no te has dado cuenta.- dijo Karina que ya había juntado las piezas.

- Kotetsu, ¿Estas embarazado?-Pregunto Nathan.

- ¿Quéeeeeee?-Chillaron los demás.

- Si lo esta.- respondió Barnaby.- Bien habrá que explicarlo todo, solo lo adelantaremos la noticia un poco.- Comenzo mientras todos escuchaban atentamente.

- Cuando la prensa se entere se volverá loca.- dijo Iván.

- Lo único que es importante es que no se enteren de la verdad sobre como ha ocurrido.- Dijo Kotetsu.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero los hospitales van a tener mucho trabajo cuando los hombres next quieran revisar si son fértiles.

- Esta previsto.- dijo Barnaby.- Harán una prueba midiendo los niveles de hormonas y solo los que tengan los niveles altos serán escaneados.

- Lo que me ha pasado no es del todo natural, pero los médicos dicen que si me ha pasado puede ocurrir de forma espontanea a alguien mas.-explico el moreno.

- Fue lo que te inyectaron.- dijo Ivan.

- Si, es una cura para una enfermedad next que mata nuestros poderes.- explico Kotetsu.- No sabemos quien la ha creado, ni porque actúa de forma secreta.

- Suponemos que puede ser que no quieren que cunda el pánico entre la población.- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Pero vas a estar bien?

- Si, la única consecuencia fue que cuando la cura activo la regeneración de los poderes también hizo que generara órganos de reproducción femeninos, un poco incompletos pero completamente funcionales.- Explico Barnaby.

- Ya lo vemos.- dijo Nathan.

- Bueno enhorabuena a ambos.- felicito Keith.

- Gracias.- contesto el moreno.

- Ahora que se ha destapado os enseñaremos la habitación del bebe.- dijo Kaede.

Todos subieron arriba mientras seguian felicitandoles, Kotetsu se quito la sudadera dejando su figura a la vista. Sus compañeros le echaban miradas curiosas pero era algo normal y no le hacian sentir incomodo como había temido. Finalmente se despidieron dejando a la pareja para que descansara una vez en la cama el rubio poso su mano sobre su estomago y mientras se dormían su bebe pateo directamente en su mano, apretó mas fuerte el abrazo y se durmió sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe.


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui otro capitulo más, espero que os guste.

* * *

En el quinto mes de gestación finalmente vieron que el bebe era una niña, el medico les confirmo que todo seguía bien, el útero se distendía sin problemas así que casi había de descartar que fueran haber problemas de espacio para el bebe. Kotetsu no estaba ganando mas peso que el implicaba el crecimiento del bebe aun así su nueva figura seria inconfundible para cualquiera que lo viera, Afortunadamente estaban a finales de enero, con el abrigo no se notaba aun a no ser que alguien le abrazara o chocara con el aun así acordaron que saldrían de casa nada mas que para ir al trabajo. Salieron de la consulta y cogieron el ascensor una vez entraron una figura salio de la esquina de las escaleras y se acerco a mirar el cartel de la planta que ponía obstetricia. ¿Que rayos estaban haciendo en esa planta? Cogió el ascensor pensando en ello hasta que llego a la única conclusión posible, uno de ellos iba a tener un hijo con una mujer y venían a las revisiones juntos. Pero era un arreglo para aumentar la familia o uno de ellos había sido infiel, la pareja se había ido varias veces a ciudad oriental, seria para hablar de sus problemas. Salio del hospital y fue hasta su jefe para explicarle sus conjeturas.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- pregunto su jefe.

- Si, jefe estaban en la planta de maternidad.- le respondio Tyson.

- ¿Viste a la mujer?.- quiso saber.

- No, supongo que saldría por otro lado.- dijo el.

- Es una noticia condenadamente buena, pero hasta que tengamos pruebas no podemos publicar ni una palabra.- afirmo el hombre.

- Jefe, la exclusiva se nos puede escapar.- le advirtio el.

- Sin pruebas nos empapelaran, esos dos son los niños mimados de la ciudad.- dijo su jefe.

- Si jefe.- admitio él pero no podia evitar sentir rabia por que se le adelantara alguien con menos escrupulos.

- Síguelos, intenta conseguir el nombre de la mujer, a lo mejor ella tiene un precio, sobretodo si fue un caso de infidelidad.- le ordeno su jefe.

- Voy a tener que untar manos.- dijo el.

- El precio habitual, pero espera ya tenemos a alguien en el hospital que puede ayudarnos a llegar a los archivos.- dijo el jefe.- Le llamare ya te avisare cuando lo arregle todo.

- Bien jefe.- acepto Tyson.

- Mientras síguelos.- lo ordeno.

Mientras la pareja fue a reunirse con sus compañeros para compartir la nueva noticia, ademas tenían que hablar con su jefe. En un mes mas el embarazo seria imposible de ocultar y Kotetsu mas o menos se había echo ya a la idea de dar una conferencia y terminar todo el el secreto y empezara el circo. Ademas acordaron un permiso de paternidad de 6 meses para los dos solo les podían requerir si era algo que los demás héroes no podían manejar además Barnaby finalmente estaría libre de elegir como manejar su imagen publica, aunque casado y con un bebe en camino iba a cambiar radicalmente como lo veía la gente sobretodo sus fans femeninas. Después del trabajo salieron a dar una vuelta a una tienda de bebes para terminar de elegir la ropa de cama, cortinas y demás complementos ahora que sabían que iba a ser una niña, mientras la dependienta les enseñaba varios conjuntos Kotetsu le pareció ver algo asomarse por el escaparate, el rubio noto su tensión y se giro mirando en la misma dirección sin ver nada.

- ¿que pasa?.- pregunto Barnaby.

- Me pareció ver a alguien asomado.- respondio el moreno.

- Bueno es normal, que os sigan los paparazzi..- dijo Barnaby.

- Si pero últimamente...

- Kotetsu no pasa nada es normal que te resulte extraño.

- Bueno pero es molesto.- se quejo Kotetsu.

- Si, si.

Tyron miro por encima del periódico como la pareja salia finalmente de la tienda cargada con varias bolsas, había temido un buen susto cuando Tiger se había girado casi pillándole tenia que recordar que estaba siguiendo a dos héroes entrenados. Con las fotos que había echo de ellos saliendo de la tienda de bebes, y las que pensaba conseguir de ellos saliendo del hospital, esperaba que su jefe finalmente se decidiera a dar la noticia. Se levanto dejando el dinero en la mesa se fue en dirección contraria a ellos no sin antes observar que a la competencia seguirles, saco su teléfono cuando sonó una llamada de su jefe.

- Dime jefe.- contesto el.

- Ya tenemos algo, nuestro contacto ha visto el nombre de Tiger en la agenda de uno de los médicos para dentro de 3 semanas.- dijo su jefe.

- ¿Y la mujer?.- pregunto el.

- Nada solo el.-respondio su jefe.- Esto es extraño ya que parece que ni siquiera están guardando el expediente en el ordenador del hospital.

- O lo están haciendo en la empresa. sugirio Tyson.

- Es posible.- dijo su jefe.- De todas maneras podrás ir con el y colocar una cámara.

- No podremos utilizar esas fotos.- dijo el.

- Las utilizaremos para encontrar a la mujer.- Afirmo su jefe.

- Bien, jefe ya hay otros sobre su pista.- Advirtio Tyson.

- Nosotros vamos por delante.

En casa nuestros héroes se abrazaban viendo terminada la decoración del cuarto de la niña, Barnaby para su mano sobre el estomago redondo mientras discutían sobre conversación que habían tenido con el medico los llamara para adelantar su cita y hablarles sobre las clases pre-parto. Kotetsu no había tomado nada bien a idea.

- No y no.- dijo Kotetsu.

- Vamos el medico lo ha recomendado.- le ntento convercer Barnaby.

- Bunny no voy a ir a clases de pre-parto siendo el único hombre embarazado.- se nego podia aceptar muchas cosas pero por ahi no iba a pasar.

- Pero los médicos han dicho que hay muchas posibilidades de que puedas dar a luz sin cesárea, hay que estar preparados.-Argumento el rubio.

- No voy a ir a esas clases.- Dijo lentamente puntualizando cada palabra.

- Y si fueran privadas.- Sugirio de repente.

- ¿Privadas?

- Solo tu, la comadrona y yo.- propuso.

- Bueno, así sí.- dijo el moreno aceptando.

- Entonces hablaremos con el medico para arreglar que alguien venga a casa.- acordó antes de girarlo en sus brazos y besarlo.

- Mnnn, Bunny.- se quejo excitado cuando el rubio dejo sus labios para morder su cuello haciéndole soltar un gemido.

Kotetsu se aparto camino hasta la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación el rubio lo siguió feliz a Kotetsu le daba igual ser el que estuviera embarazado, tenia las mismas ansias de dominar y ser dominado que el, la única diferencia es que se cansaba antes. Últimamente Kotetsu prefería que montara sobre su pene y largos baños calientes en mas de un sentido. Se desnudaron y Kotetsu se acostó primero en la cama el rubio lo miro impresionado con la vista ante el, su compañero seguía teniendo el cuerpo perfectamente modelado solo el vientre estaba distendido el contraste podría resultar extraño para otros pero para el era muy hermoso.

- Kotetsu quiero que nos hagamos un book de fotos profesionales de embarazo de recuerdo.- pidio Barnaby.

- ¿Que?- pregunto el moreno.- No se si quiero que otra persona me vea desnudo.

- Estas muy guapo.- dijo el.- Vamos conozco a alguien que hace trabajos estupendos y no tienen que ser desnudo si no quieres.

- Bueno, dejame conocerle y veré.- acepto al ver la mirada ilusionada de Bunny.

- Gracias.

- Ahora ven aquí que estas tardando demasiado.- reclamo Kotetsu, Barnaby no tardo en complacerle subiéndose en la cama y tumbándose junto a el para intentar como cada vez saciar el interminable deseo y pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

Una semana mas tarde estaban en el estudio del fotógrafo finalmente harían el book pero seria en varias sesiones inmortalizando las restantes etapas del embarazo, también le convencieron para hacerse fotos sin ropa pero con la condición que Barnaby también. Una vez todo estuvo claro comenzaron Barnaby ayudaba a colocar las luces y las pantallas ya que para no correr riesgos de que se filtrara la noticia prescindieron de los dos ayudantes del fotógrafo. Una vez terminada la sesión se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar a su casa que no estaba muy lejos, cuando de repente escucharon un grito detrás suyo seguido de un disparo, Kotetsu cayo al suelo agarrándose el brazo, Barnaby se agacho tras el protegiendole y al mirar vio a dos personas luchar en al suelo sonó otro disparo y finalmente una mujer se soltó del otro y salio huyendo con la pistola en la mano. El hombre se levanto y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¿Están bien?- pregunto Tyson.

- No, Kotetsu recibió un disparo.- dijo Barnaby.

- Vamos al hospital tengo el coche aquí mismo.- dijo Tyson.

- La bala solo me rozo, no...

- Y una mierda vamos al hospital y que te mire el doctor, le llamare para que este preparado.- exigio el rubio.

Barnaby levanto a sumándote y se subieron al coche una vez en el hospital el medico ya les estaba esperando en la puerta, entraron a una sala habitación y le quitaron la ropa de arriba, como había dicho la bala solo le había rozado pero aun así necesitaría puntos de sutura, una vez curado le hicieron una ecografia una vez que todo estuvo comprobado Kotetsu se tapo con una manta y el medico dejo entrar a la policía. Contestaron a las preguntas pero realmente ninguno de los dos había visto bien a la mujer. Por precaución el medico lo dejo hospitalizado por 24 horas, una vez que estuvo acomodado el hombre que había peleado con la mujer entro.

- ¿Como se encuentra?- pregunto Tyson.

- Bien, no fue grave.- respondio Kotetsu.

- Eres periodista,¿no?- dijo Barnaby.

- Si llevo siguiéndoles varios meses y creo que nunca me he alegrado mas de hacer mi trabajo como hoy. djo Tyson.

- ¿Desviaste la pistola?.- pregunto Kotetsu.

- Si pero no lo suficiente, por un momento pensé que no lo había conseguido.- respondio el.

- Lo hiciste bien, gracias.- le animo Kotetsu.

- Te diste cuenta ¿verdad?.- dijo Barnaby.

- Si en el coche.- admitio Tyson.

- Sabemos que es tu trabajo pero necesitamos que no digas nada.- Pidio el rubio.

- Pero si es la noticia del año.- dijo el reportero.- Un hombre embarazado eso cambia las leyes de la naturaleza humana.

- Y también le convertirá en blanco de todos los locos que piensen que es un...- ce corto Barnaby incapaz de terminar la frase.

- Los que piensen que soy una abominación.- termino por el Kotetsu.

- No eres un monstruo, solo diferente.- replico Barnaby.

- Yo tampoco pienso que seas un monstruo.- dijo el hombre.

- Solo piensas que somos una buena noticia.- dijo el rubio.

- Eso no es justo Bunny, me ha salvado.- le amonesto Kotetsu.

- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.- sugirió el hombre.

- ¿Que propones?.- pregunto Barnaby.

- Un reportaje en exclusiva para nosotros, que sacaremos después de que desveléis la noticia.

- Es una buena idea.- dijo Barnaby cuando sonó el teléfono del Tyson.

- Es mi jefe.- dijo al mirar la pantalla.- Dime, ¿que?¿cuando? Esa puta, jefe iré a la oficina ahora tengo noticias para ti.- colgó y los miro.- Lo siento la noticia ya ha saltado, la mujer ha llamado a todas las principales empresas de medios comunicación y contado que estas embarazado.

En ese momento Lowell llego al hospital en las portadas de los periódicos ya aparecía que Tiger había tiroteado por una mujer y estaba ingresado en el hospital. Las cámaras y reporteros ya estaban en las puertas del centro intentando conseguir información sobre si era verdad o no que el motivo del intento de asesinato era por que el héroe estaba embarazado.

- Que desastre.- se quejo su jefe.- Aunque no me extraña tratándose de ti.

- Ehh, que yo no pedí que me dispararan.- replico Kotetsu.

- ¿Como supo se loca que estabas embarazado?.- pregunto su jefe.

- Es verdad hemos tenido mucho cuidado.- dijo Kotetsu.

- No el suficiente.- dijo el jefe.- Bien al salir de aquí daré una rueda de prensa informando que están bien y que mañana se hará una rueda de prensa en la sede.

- Esta bien, sabemos que a estas alturas no se puede ocultar mas.- dijo resignado Kotetsu.

- ¿Y este quien es?

- O es verdad ¿Como te llamas?.- pregunto Kotetsu.

- Tyson, soy el periodista que iba detrás de su noticia.- respondio el.

- Gracias a que desvió la pistola la bala solo le rozo.- dijo Barnaby.

- Bueno pues seguramente deberías venir y estar en el comunicado.- dijo Lowell.

- Jefe le hemos prometido a él el único reportaje que daremos.

- ¿Para que periódico trabajas?.- pregunto Lowell.

- El Journal.- respondió.

- Esta bien, no hay problema por mi parte, el resto lo dejo a vuestra disposición como quedamos.- acepto su jefe antes de salir.

- Bueno este es mi teléfono, llamarme cuando os venga bien.- dijo el antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Barnaby.

Una vez se quedaron solos el rubio se subió a la cama y lo abrazo. Kotetsu sintió como comenzó a temblar mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello y unas gotas comenzaron a resbalar por su hombro, Kotetsu cerro sus brazos lo mas fuerte que pudo intentando consolarlo y asegurarle que estaba bien, sabia que la peor pesadilla de su Bunny podía haberse hecho realidad y eso era algo que tardaría en curar mas que su herida de bala, esperaba tener paciencia para lo que se avecinaba tanto con la prensa como con Barnaby. Al día siguiente fue dado de alta, fuera las cámaras se agolpaban esperando tomar la primera imagen del primer hombre embarazado, la policía tubo que hacer un pasillo para que pudieran pasar sin que el moreno sufriera ningún daño. Una vez en casa no pudieron estar tranquilos ya que varios reporteros se colaron en su propiedad, ese mismo día llamaron a una empresa de seguridad, para poner hombres patrullando el perímetro. Los días siguientes no solo los periodistas estaban en su puerta también aparecieron fanáticos indignados por lo que ellos llamaron un atentado contra la naturaleza, muchos ignoraban las advertencias y se colaban en la propiedad solo para ser detenidos por la seguridad entregados a la policía acusados de allanamiento, al final los jueces decidieron dar a los detenidos la opción de aceptar una orden de alejamiento contra ellos no se podían acercar a mas de un kilómetro de la familia. Cuatro días de arrestos y las sentencias de alejamiento hicieron que el resto se lo pensara dos veces antes de acosar a la pareja las cosas se calmaron casi por completo después de que se publicara el reportaje que Tyson realizo a la pareja. Como habían previsto los next fueron a los hospitales para realizarse las pruebas y sorprendentemente se encontraron varios hombres mas o menos con la misma condición que Kotetsu pero todos ellos eran niños de ellos tenia 11 años y el menor 6. En otra ciudades la situación era la misma. Dos semanas después los informes llegaron a los artífices del lió.

- La situación se nos ha ido de las manos.- dijo ella.-¿que han dicho los científicos?

- Parece un efecto secundario de la vacuna que suministramos inicialmente que afecta a la descendencia. respondio el.

- No solo los vuelve inmunes a la enfermedad sino que también la capacidad de que los varones tengan hijos.- volvio a leer en el informe.

- La mayoría en realidad no podrá pero a largo plazo...- dijo el.

- ¿Hemos abierto otra caja de pandora?.- de pregunto la mujer.

- Señora se hizo lo mejor en aquel momento.- afirmo su ayudante.

- Pero a que precio.- replico ella, tomo aire.- Ahora es tarde que el laboratorio investigue que otros efectos a largo plazo podrían surgir.

- Si señora.- dijo el antes de irse.

* * *

No me puedo creer que ya lleve 10 capitulos.


End file.
